The Queen's Love Child
by opheliafrump
Summary: What would happen if Magenta is a princess? Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything! COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Sneak Peek

_I love this story so much (I don't know why I am so self-absorbed today), but I don't want to start posting until Monday! _

_So, this is a little sneak peek of the first chapter._

_I hope you will like it._

* * *

"Oh dear, we must not. I am marrying Anteros next year," she tried to push him away, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed. They kissed in passion.

He bit and sucked in her neck, then said, "The hell with Anteros. You are MINE tonight."

"Kiss me again. You are my god of sexual love!" She giggled.

The two naked bodies tangled up on the bed inside the Princess's suite, moaning in absolute pleasure. Downstairs, people were dancing the Time Warp in the Annual Transylvanian Convention.


	2. The Night

**= 1. The Night =**

Eight months later...

"Breathe... Breathe! You are doing great, DeAnna!" said Roxy, when holding Princess DeAnna's hand, "I know you can do it. Take regulated deep breathes! I could see the baby's head now!"

It s a very dark room. Inside, there were four people, the Queen of Transsexual Transylvania, Princess DeAnna - her daughter, Lady Roxy - Princess's best friend and a midwife. Everyone could sense the tension in the room. It was quiet, except the princess's moaning. The princess was suffering in labor pain.

"It's a beautiful little girl!" said the midwife. She quickly cleaned up the baby and handed it to Roxy.

"This is the money for your service. You must not tell anyone about what you saw tonight. You may leave now," The queen dismissed the midwife and gave her a bag of moonsilver coins.

"She is beautiful," Roxy asked DeAnna, "Would you like to hold your baby?" DeAnna nodded weakly and Roxy put the baby in her arm. The baby was not crying. She was looking at her mother with her big green eyes. DeAnna looked at her child and immediately fell in love with her. She smiled at her child and the baby smiled back. She kissed her baby's hair and said, "She is perfect. She got her father's beautiful red hair, but it's curly like mine."

"DeAnna, tell me who the father of this bastard child is!" The Queen demanded an answer from her only child, "You are the Princess of Transsexual. Didn't you know you are supposed to marry to the young Prince of Transparent in two months? How could you do such an irresponsible thing? You are such a disgrace of Transsexual!"

However, DeAnna pretended not to hear her mother and said, "She is so tiny." "That is because she came one month too early," Roxy answered and kissed her dear friend's forehead.

The Queen continued yelling at the young princess, "One month too early? So, this illegitimate child was conceived eight months ago? Isn't it the night of the Annual Transylvanian Convention? Who is her father? _Do you even know who her father is?_"

"Mother, stop asking me! You know I will never tell you." DeAnna talked back.

"DeAnna Furter, how dare you talk back to me? You must drown this bastard child to death with your own hand," the Queen commanded her daughter.

"Mother, she is your grandchild, after all. How can you do this to her? Or to me?" DeAnna ignored her mother and gave her child to her best friend, "Roxy, I can't keep this child. Please take good care of her."

"Don't worry. I will treat her like my own child," Roxy gave her friend a quick hug and walked toward the door. Suddenly, she turned around and asked, "What is her name?"

...

...

...

"Magenta," DeAnna said weakly and fell asleep.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

I hope you like "official chapter 1" of my new story!

Greedy is my middle name! REVIEW or I will stop posting!


	3. Just a Character List

Okay, this is not a real chapter. (Hope I didn't trick you into clicking.) This is the character list. Ignore this page if you hate to be spoiled.

_Why do I add this page here?_

___I added a bunch of new characters and I don't want you to get lost.  
__You can read it / refer back to this page if you are confused about the characters._

(SPOILER ALERT... Skip this page if you don't want to be spoiled.)

* * *

**= Character List =**

_Main Characters (Listed according to the order they first appear in the story):_

Princess DeAnna (later, Queen DeAnna): Princess of Transsexual Transylvania, married to Prince Anteros, mother of Magenta and Frank, best friend of Lady Roxy Vitus. She had very dark brown (almost black) curly hair and green eyes. She was the most beautiful Princess in Transylvanian history. She treated Riff Raff like her own son after Lady Vitus passed away. She never regretted giving birth to Magenta, a result of a one-night-stand because Magenta's birth father was the only man she ever loved.

Lady Roxy Vitus: Young widow of Lord Ritz Vitus, mother of Riff Raff, foster mother of Magenta, best friend of Princess DeAnna. She had blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was a loving mother to both children. She knew who Magenta's birth father was and promised DeAnna she wouldn't tell anyone. She did keep her promise and brought the secret to her grave. She passed away when Riff Raff was fifteen and Magenta was thirteen.

The Queen of Transsexual: Mother of Princess DeAnna. She resented Magenta and called her "bastard child". She never learnt who Magenta's father was. She thought her daughter's love affair was a disgrace of the Transsexual Royal family, as she was living in a more conservative generation. She died soon after her grandson, Frank N Furter, was born.

Magenta Vitus: Love child of Princess DeAnna, half sibling of Frank N Furter, adoptive daughter of Lady Vitus and adoptive sister of Riff Raff. She had red fizzy/curly hair and green eyes. Riff Raff's and Magenta's love blossomed after Lady Vitus, in her death bed, revealed to them that they weren't really brother and sister. She and her brother were later invited by the Queen to live in the castle with the Royal. She was as pretty as DeAnna, if not more. She may not be the smartest person in Transylvania, but she had huge potential in world politics. She was sent to the best school in Transylvania by the Queen to study political science. "If Frank does not turn out to be king material, I will pass the throne to you," the Queen told Magenta. Of course, Magenta thought she was joking because "There is no way I am going to marry Frank."

Riff Raff Vitus: Son of Lady Roxy Vitus, posthumous child of Lord Ritz Vitus, adoptive brother of Magenta. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had had feeling for Magenta since they were young kids. However, because incest was a taboo in Transsexual, he hid his feeling from her. As he learned about the fact that Magenta was not his real sister when his mother passed away, Magenta's and his love grew. Along with Magenta, he was sent to the best school in Transylvania. He was a biological scientist, a medical doctor, a licensed accountant and a mechanical engineer, which made him the number one candidate to go to Earth with the Prince.

Prince Anteros: Third Prince of Transparent Transylvania, husband of Princess DeAnna, father of Frank N Furter. He had long black hair and hazel eyes. He had been engaged to Princess DeAnna since they were kids. He loved DeAnna and expected DeAnna to feel the same way. He did not know about the Princess's love child when they were married. He later learnt the truth from a retired midwife, who was blackmailing DeAnna for money.

Prince Frank N Furter: Spoiled son of Princess DeAnna and Prince Anteros. Definitely qualified to be the hottest man of the universe, but not qualified to be the King. I need not to say more.

Prince Eros (later, King Eros): Elder brother to Prince Anteros, prince of Transparent Transylvania. He was not naturally bald, but his queen (based on her religious beliefs) requested him to shave his head, and he had also hazel eyes. He adored Frank like his own son. He wanted to pass the throne of Transparent to Frank as he and his Queen did not have any children. He almost had a nervous breakdown when he learnt that Frank was dead. He sent assassins to Transsexual to kill Riff Raff and Magenta.

Lord DeLordy: Overfed, overweight, overdressed and oversexed cousin of Princess DeAnna. He had always wanted the throne, even before Frank was dead. He was ten years older than Riff Raff. He enjoyed squeezing Magenta's face when they were kids (but DeAnna always hit his head afterward).

_Characters who never appear in the story, but were mentioned a few times:_

Lord Ritz Vitus: Very handsome husband of Lady Roxy Vitus, father of Riff Raff. He had red wavy hair and blue eyes. He died in the war when Riff Raff was still in his mother's womb. Before he was married to Roxy, Princess DeAnna was obsessed with him. One of the reasons DeAnna took Riff Raff in was because Riff Raff looked like his father despite the fact that they have difference hair color. Roxy once told Riff Raff, "I could see your father's soul every time I looked into your eyes."

Columbia: Our favorite Earthling groupie of all time! We all knew who she was. Magenta missed her very much after Riff Raff killed her. Every time her name is brought up, Magenta and Riff Raff would have a big fight.


	4. Say Hi to Your Little Sister

Thanks to all who reviewed - magentalover, MadAsATapper, Lumiere-Lights-My-Life, amy-fielding, Azzi_Turner and ProudDyspraxicWriter!

I am evil... ]:) if you don't review, I will not update ]:P

* * *

**= 2. Say Hi to Your Little Sister =**

Roxy walked into her castle with the redheaded baby in her arm. The baby was asleep. When Roxy opened the door, her two-year-old son with his nanny greeted her immediately. "Mother, where had you been? I missed you so much. What is this thing in your arm?"

Roxy kissed her son's forehead and said to his nanny, "You may go now." The nanny grabbed her belongings and left the castle.

Roxy walked into the living room and little Riff Raff followed her. She sat in the couch and her son sat next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful baby girl. "Say hi to your little sister," Roxy told her son.

Riff Raff asked in confusion, "Sister?"

"Yes, we will be living with this little girl. Her name is Magenta."

"Magenta?" He liked the name.

"You are a big brother now. You will be her company, protect her and take good care of her. You like this little baby, don't you?" Riff Raff nodded in excitement. Their chat had waked the baby, and she looked at Riff Raff and smiled.

"She had pretty eyes," said Riff Raff, "They are green, just like Aunt DeAnna's."

"Shh... Don't say that to anyone," Roxy warned her son softly and kissed her son's eyelids, "You have beautiful blue eyes too, just like your father," she looked Riff Raff in the eyes and said, "I could see your father's soul every time I looked into your eyes. I know he is living inside you." Riff Raff smiled shyly.

But the conversation was disrupted by baby Magenta's cry. "She must be hungry," Roxy said to her son, "Watch Magenta. I will be back in five minute." She trusted her son. Although Riff Raff was only two, he knew how to take care of himself and Magenta.

She went into the kitchen. They didn't have baby formula in their house, but they had some rice. Roxy boiled some water and put the rice in. When the water turned milky white and thick, Roxy filtered out the rice and put the rice water in Riff Raff's old milk bottle. She came out of the kitchen and Riff Raff was trying to calm Magenta. Magenta was grabbing onto Riff Raff's thumb. She fed the rice water to Magenta and she stopped crying.

Roxy held the new born child in her arm and brought the baby into her room. Riff Raff was following closely. She put Magenta onto her bed. Riff Raff climbed onto her bed, too. "Mother, can I stay in your room tonight? I want to play with my little sister."

"Sure, my darling," Roxy started singing a lullaby while patting Riff Raff's back.

Riff Raff wrapped his arm around his mother's waist and said, "I love you, mother."

"I love you, too," as Roxy gave her two children good night kisses. Both children felt asleep. Roxy carefully left the bed without waking the two children and changed into her night gown. She turned around and looked at her new family. She thought to herself, _it looks like I have a lot to buy and do tomorrow_. She smiled and then kissed her husband's photo goodnight.

_Footnote: Yes, some Chinese people feed rice water to baby. It's actually very nutritious._

_

* * *

_If you don't R&R, i will be sad and stop writing.


	5. The Old Queen's Death

Writer's block... Also, I have had a tough week at school last week. (For all I know, this coming week will be even tougher - midterms, projects, reports, quizzes.)

Luckily, I procrastinate my school work by writing and reading Rocky Horror fanfic, so I am posting this chapter today instead of Monday.

I know all of you are busy with school and work too. I hope you would understand :)

So, this chapter is slightly shorter + more boring than usual. I promise you the next chapter will be a long one! R&R!

A short review and support from you will make me so happy :D

* * *

**= 3. The Old Queen's Death =**

Time went by quickly. Two months later, Princess DeAnna married Prince Anteros of Transparent Transylvanian. He was the third in line for the Transparent throne, as he had two elder brothers; therefore, he must marry someone royal to keep his power. It was arranged marriage – they had been engaged ever since they were babies.

Anteros was a handsome black-haired prince, celebrity to be exact. He was so handsome that he had his own fan club in Transylvanian. Every girl in Transylvania would give their right arm for privilege to meet and talk to the prince. However, his heart only belonged to DeAnna. Anteros loved DeAnna since they were young kids. She liked Anteros as well, as a friend not a lover, but she never loved him. Her heart belonged to someone else.

About a year later, the old queen got very sick. Her last wish was to see her grandchild. Soon after, the young couple had a son, Prince Frank Furter. In royal family tradition, little Frank used DeAnna's surname because DeAnna was the heir apparent of Transsexual. Right after the birth of Frank, DeAnna brought her son and her husband to her mother's death bed.

"How lovely," The Queen kissed Frank's forehead and put a fake smile on her face. She said, "Anteros, I need a moment with my lovely daughter." Anteros left the room with baby Frank.

The Queen raised her voice, "A boy? Transsexual has never had a king since god knows when! The throne can only be passed to a female royalty. You know what would happen if we have a king! His Queen could cheat on him and the throne could be passed to someone not-Furter. We cannot take the risk."

_It's true._ _Even when the Queen cheated on her husband, she can still be sure that she is her child's mother, DeAnna thought to herself._

The Queen stared at her daughter with her green eyes, "You must give birth to another child, and this time, it has to be a girl."

DeAnna froze for a moment and then she shook her head. She bended down to the same eye level with her mother and replied, "No, mother. I already have a daughter and her name is Magenta."

The Queen slapped her daughter and said, "Don't even mention the name of that child. I know what you are thinking. I would rather you pass the throne to a man, than to that bastard child!" This was the first time DeAnna was hit by her mother. She felt warm tears coming down her face.

"You deserved it," The Queen laughed. Suddenly the laughter turned into a rapid cough and she placed her right hand over her left chest. She held out her left hand to drag DeAnna's ear next to her lips. She whispered, "Promise me, you are not passing your throne to your bastard child..." Before DeAnna could say anything, the old queen closed her eyes.


	6. The Royal Ball

:) Yes, today's chapter is a little longer than usual (like I promised). Enjoy!

(This is supposed to be one of the most important chapters, but it ends up to be boring... I am sorry.)

* * *

**= 4. The Royal Ball =**

Three days after the old Queen's death, the coronation ceremony was held and Princess DeAnna had become Queen DeAnna. At once, Queen DeAnna and Prince Anteros decided a Royal Ball to celebrate the succession of DeAnna and the birth of Frank.

Every Transylvanian royal clan was invited to the party. Lady Roxy was invited too. She and her two children were banned to see DeAnna by the old Queen. They had not seen, heard from, spoke to, or even written to each other for two years. Now that the old queen died, DeAnna could finally meet her friend. She had missed them since the night her daughter was born.

In the party, strangers were mingling with each other, some leaders were finding alliances, some leaders of poor planets were here for the free food, and some leaders were looking for old time romance. DeAnna was just waiting Roxy and Magenta. Eventually, someone at the door caught her eyes.

Roxy came in with her two children. Little Magenta was wearing a dark red dress, her red curly hair was tied back into a pony tail, and little Riff Raff was wearing a black Transylvanian suit with golden bowtie which matched his blond hair. DeAnna greeted Roxy and wanted to give her a friendly hug, but it's not a good place to do so. She hadn't seen her dear friend for two years and they had so much to tell each other.

Roxy kissed DeAnna's cheek and pushed her two kids forward and said, "Riff Raff, Magenta, say 'Hi!' to the Queen!"

"They can call me Aunt DeAnna, just like Riff Raff used to," DeAnna looked at the little redheaded girl, and asked, "Is this… Is this Magenta?" Roxy nodded her head. "She is beautiful. She looks just like…" DeAnna knew she should stop talking.

There were tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Anteros was standing next to her, so she must pretend nothing had happened. She bended down and kissed the girl's forehead. She smiled kindly and shook Riff Raff's little hand, "And you must be Riff Raff. Do you remember me?" Riff Raff nodded slyly. "Last time I saw you, you were still a toddle. Now you are a little strong warrior just like your father, aren't you? Your father was the best warrior of Transylvania." Riff Raff smiled back.

"How old is Magenta and Riff Raff?" Anteros asked Roxy.

"Two," DeAnna said without thinking, "Magenta is two."

"How did you know?" asked Anteros. "She is my best friend's daughter, of course I know. I also know Riff Raff is four," DeAnna faked a smile and answered.

"Oh..." Anteros wanted to say something, but stopped. He clearly understood that there was something he should never ask.

DeAnna wanted to spend more times with Magenta, but DeAnna and Anteros were soon distracted by the couple who just entered the room. They were a man with a shaven head and a woman with light brown skin. Light brown skin was a very rare skin color in Transylvania. As there was no sun in the galaxy, most Transylvanians were born with pale white skin. Brown skin only belonged to people from Planet Transvalued.

This young woman was Indira, the princess of Transvalued Transylvania, and the man next to her was her fiancé, Prince Eros, who was also Anteros's eldest brother. DeAnna and Anteros walked towards the couple. DeAnna and Anteros shook hands with Eros and Indira.

"Hey bro, where is your hair?" Anteros was surprised to see his brother with his clean shaved head. He knew his brother loved his hair.

Prince Eros rubbed his head and answered, "My lovely fiancé had asked me to slave my hair before the wedding. She said shaven head was a symbol of wealth and power on her planet, and she will not marry a prince with long hair."

Anteros knew his brother did not want to marry Indira, but he had to. Planet Transparent had weak army force and Planet Transvalued was the strongest planet in the galaxy. Transparent needed the protection.

"So, Eros, where is Himeros?" Anteros asked. He had a lot of catch up to do with his brothers. "Oh, he is flirting with the maid, just outside the ballroom."

Transsexual was actually a very conservative society, but after Anteros married DeAnna, things started to change. Transparent had a slightly different fashion sense and sexual culture. Transsexual people wore fishnets, corsets and high heels. (Men dressed like women.) Transparent people wore semi-transparent silk clothing. (They loved to show off their underwear.) Transsexual people committed to long-term sexual relationships only to people they love, regardless of their genders. Transparent people banged every opposite sex they saw. Anteros was a rather special case. He only committed his love to DeAnna.

A man with short auburn hair and hazel eyes entered the ballroom. His name was Himeros, second prince of Transparent Transylvania. He was Eros's younger fraternal twins. He wore nothing but his black underpants. He knew he was wearing nothing and he enjoyed being naked. He simply told people this was the Transparent newest fashion and people would not suspect anything.

Anteros and DeAnna greeted Himeros, "Here comes my favorite woman king and her man queen!" He kissed DeAnna's cheek, and then he punched Anteros's shoulder softly and Anteros did the same to his brother. They had a big man-hug.

In her unusually high pitch tone, DeAnna said, "How nice to see you! Eros and Indira were just talking about you."

"You meant King Eros and Queen Indira," Himeros said, "After father heard your mother's death, he had decided to crown Eros as soon as possible. Father had announced that he will pass his throne to Eros right after his wedding with Indira next month." Indira looked at Eros and smiled shyly.

Himeros asked, "Where is my baby nephew? I want to meet him!" Anteros waved at the nanny and she brought baby Frank next to Anteros and DeAnna. "So, this is my baby brother's baby? I can't believe you are old enough to have kids! You make me feel so old now! I have so much to teach my little nephew, like how to woo a beautiful woman." Himeros said, while eye flirting with baby Frank's nanny. DeAnna looked away and her eyes caught Roxy's.

Roxy saw her friend's reaction and walked towards DeAnna. Roxy had met these people before and she knew why her friend was uncomfortable talking to her brothers-in-law. DeAnna introduced Magenta and Riff Raff to Himeros, Eros and Indira.

Himeros and Eros bended down and kissed Magenta's tiny hand. The fraternal twins said in unison, "Nice to meet you, lovely young lady." Eros said, "Vitus, you said? He was the greatest warrior in Transylvania history. Too bad he died in war. I am glad to meet his strong little boy and beautiful daughter today." He shook Riff Raff's hand. "Wow, what a strong handshake! Looks like Transsexual just gained a new warrior."

* * *

Footnotes (Just trying to explain why I picked the names):

Why DeAnna?  
DeAnna, in its Latin origins, means 'Divine'. I picked DeAnna because (1) it sounds like Diana (Yes, I am still pissed at Prince Charles after all these years) and (2) it sounds like a cousin name to DeLordy.

Eros, King of Transparent Transylvania?  
Eros (Ancient Greek: "Intimate Love"), in Greek mythology, was the primordial god of sexual love and beauty. He was also worshipped as a fertility deity. His Roman counterpart was Cupid ("desire"), also known as Amor ("love"). - Quote from Wiki

Himeros, twin brother of Eros?  
Himeros (Greek: "uncontrollable desire"), in Greek mythology, wass depicted with a bow and arrows, to create desire and lust in people. He was Eros's twin brother (in both Greek mythology and my story). Himeros represented sexual desire or unrequited love. - Quote from Wiki

Anteros, brother of Eros, husband of DeAnna?  
Anteros, in Greek mythology, was the god of requited love, literally "love returned" or "counter-love" and also the punisher of those who scorn love and the advances of others, or the avenger of unrequited love. Anteros was given to his brother Eros, who was lonely, as a playmate, the rationale being that love must be answered if it is to prosper. - Quote from Wiki

Indira, princess of Transvalued Transylvania, fiancé of Eros?  
Indira is a name derived from Lakshmi - the Hindu goddess of wealth, prosperity, light, wisdom, fortune, fertility, generosity and courage. She is believed to protect her devotees from all kinds of misery and money-related sorrows.

(_Inner voice:_ _A little longer than usual? Liar! It's not a little longer; it is almost three times longer if you count the Footnotes. Now, guess who Magenta's father is..._)


	7. Let's talk

Last night (Friday), I sneaked out and went to Rocky Horror Picture Show at RIO. It was to much fun! (Check out my website if you want to see some super blurry pictures.) So, I have decided to update early this week :)

**amy-fielding, Azzi_Turner, Lumiere-Lights-My-Life, MadAsATapper and MagentaLover**, Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews made my day.

* * *

**= 5. Let's Talk =**

The party was a huge success. The guests were entertaining themselves and the kids were playing on their own. DeAnna held Roxy's hand and led her to the balcony, as they had wanted to talk since the party began. DeAnna took a sip from her wine glass and began talking, "You are a better mother than I am. You took very good care of Magenta and Riff Raff."

Roxy gave DeAnna a warm smile and said, "I am just giving my best shot."

"You know everything about raising a child. I know nothing. I don't know how to face Magenta or how to raise Frank," DeAnna covered her face with her hand. She took a deep breath.

Roxy comforted her friend by giving her a big hug. DeAnna had been waiting for this hug for two years. "Everything is going to be okay," Roxy whispered, "Do you want Magenta to live with you, in the castle? I know you love her very much. I could see your face when you first met Magenta tonight."

"I guess it is better for her to stay with you. I don't know what Anteros will think about it. He is my husband, after all. Besides, Magenta doesn't know me, but she loves you and Riff Raff. She will be happier if she lives with you," DeAnna knew she was lying to herself. She loved Magenta, but she also knew Magenta was better-off without her.

"So, how's life with Anteros and Frank? You two look like a pair of happily married couple," said Roxy.

"Well, we have a lot in common. We both love staring at the moon when we can't sleep. We..." DeAnna took a deep breath and signed, "I am kidding myself. You know I never love him. He is like a friend to me, not a lover."

"You are still thinking about 'him'?" asked Roxy.

"Yes, sometimes," said DeAnna, "I loved him. That's why I gave myself to him that night. But you have seen the way he talked to me tonight. It's like that night never happened. Maybe I was just a one-night stand to him." Roxy wrapped her arm around DeAnna's shoulder trying to comfort, but a voice from a little girl was calling them.

"Mommy, mommy," Magenta ran to the balcony.

Both women turned around. DeAnna bended down and asked, "What happened, Magenta?"

However, Magenta hugged Roxy and cried, "A fat boy squeezed my face and it hurts." Magenta rubbed her face.

DeAnna was certainly more hurt than her daughter. She felt her heart dropped when she saw her daughter hugged her best friend. When in trouble, her daughter ran toward her best friend instead of her. Her daughter called her best friend "mommy". To her daughter, she was just an "Aunt DeAnna".

Riff Raff and a fat boy chased after Magenta. Riff Raff hugged Magenta and Roxy, "I am sorry, mother. I failed to protect my little sister. Lord DeLordy is too big. I couldn't push him away."

"That's okay," she gave both Magenta and Riff Raff's forehead a kiss.

The fourteen-year-old young gentleman said, "Hi, my dear cousin DeAnna. I was just playing with this little girl." He did enjoy squeezing Magenta's face. It was soft and smooth and Magenta looked exactly like a doll.

Riff Raff walked over and demanded, "Tell my sister you are sorry. Tell her NOW."

"Ha, no one talks to me like that," DeLordy laughed.

"Nobody treats my sister like that," Riff Raff did a high kick, and quickly ran back to Magenta. Two seconds later, covered his private part with both of his hands, DeLordy was moaning and shivering in pain on the floor. "I am so sorry for my son's behavior. Lord DeLordy, are you okay?" Roxy wanted to help the teenage lord, but DeAnna had stopped her. DeLordy pushed himself up and before he could stand up straight, DeAnna hit his head and said, "That's not the way we treat our guest." DeLordy cried and ran back into the ballroom.

The party was over very soon. Guests were leaving. DeAnna gave Magenta many kisses and a tight hug, so tight that it almost suffocated the little redhead.

Before Roxy stepped into her transport device, DeAnna stopped her and said, "Come visit me more often with your kids, okay?" "Definitely," replied Roxy.


	8. A Night at the Castle

Thanks for reviewing previous chapters.

This chapter was not originally planned in my "15" chapter outline (now I have 20 chapters on my list). I added this chapter and the next one because **MagentaLover** hoped I wouldn't skip too much of their childhood. I think this is the sweetest chapter I have ever written (the second part...). I think the first part is one of the sexiest scenes of this fanfic. (Com'on it's rated T, so don't expect anything too sexy though... )

FYI, This chapter took place around 2 year after the Royal Ball. So, Magenta was around four and Riff Raff was around six.

* * *

**= 6. A Night at the Castle =**

"Magenta, you will be staying in this room tonight. Riff Raff is staying in the room next to you. If you need anything, you just ring the bell, and servants will be right over," said DeAnna. Anteros and DeAnna led Magenta into the empty room. DeAnna kissed Magenta's forehead and gave her a tight hug again. The two adults left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Why are they staying here tonight?" asked Anteros, while they were walking back to their room.

"Tomorrow is Ritz's birthday. Roxy is going to the cemetery planet to mourn about her dead husband," said DeAnna.

"Well, he is their father. Why don't they go with her? Is there something she has been hiding from the kids?" Anteros asked again. Something had been bugging him, but he never dared to ask the real question.

"Well, I guess Roxy doesn't want her kids to see her crying," said DeAnna. She opened the door and they entered the Queen's bedroom suite with the Royal king sized bed.

Anteros wrapped his arm around DeAnna's waist from behind. "There has been a question I have wanted to ask," he kissed DeAnna's neck and unbuttoned his queen's dress. The dress came off quickly.

She giggled and softly pushed Anteros away. "About what?" DeAnna untied her hair and lay back on the bed. Anteros took off DeAnna's fishnets and started kissing up her leg.

Anteros thought for a moment and replied, "How come you never contact Roxy when we first got married? It's like, she came from nowhere and now she is your best friend." Then he used his teeth to take off DeAnna's underpants.

"Roxy has always been my best friend. It's just that... Mother didn't really like... Magenta, and she never welcomed them in the castle. So, I didn't want to invite Roxy until after Mother has passed away," DeAnna answered as Anteros took off her bra.

But he couldn't hold on to a two-year-old question anymore, "The Old Queen didn't like Magenta? Was she like a love child or something? I understand that Riff Raff was a posthumous child, but I also know Ritz Vitus was long gone before Magenta was born..."

"Shhh..." She put a finger on his lips.

"What was you thinking? Ritz was redheaded and Magenta definitely got her father's hair," She silenced her husband with a kiss. She wasn't lying. _Ritz was redheaded and Magenta definitely had her father's hair. They were true facts. It's just that, those two facts were not related._

"Do you have more questions for me? If not, then let's have some fun!" She rolled Anteros over and sat on top of him. She locked lips with Anteros while unbuttoning his black silky shirt.

* * *

It didn't rain often in Transsexual, but when it did, it poured. The first night Magenta and Riff Raff spent in the castle was one of the rainy nights. There was no moon or stars in the sky, only rain clouds and lightnings. The deafening sound of thunders had woken Magenta up. She curled up and started sobbing on the bed. She covered her head with the pillow and she didn't even dare to cry out loud. To her, the palace was a strange place and her mother was not around to comfort her on a stormy night.

Suddenly, there was an unusual loud bang. Magenta stopped crying. She sat up and threw the pillow off the bed. Magenta listened closely, trying to figure out where the sound came from. The bang was not from the sky. It was from the door.

Someone banged the door again.

"Who is it?" yelled the four-year-old redheaded girl.

"It's me," Riff Raff opened the door, "Can I come in?" Magenta nodded and Riff Raff came into her room.

"The thunderstorm just hit and I think you might get scared. So, I come," Riff Raff smiled and walked towards Magenta's bed.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" He sat down on the bed. Magenta nodded again.

"Don't worry. I am here. I will always be with you." He held hands with Magenta.

The lightning struck again and the thunder followed. Magenta quickly buried her face in Riff Raff's chest and tears came off her face. He patted her back and started singing the lullaby that Roxy used to sing.

Magenta stopped crying and asked, "My dear brother, why did mother leave us here? When shall we return home?"

Riff Raff didn't know the answer to the first question, but for the second question, he said, "Soon." He hugged his sister and kissed her cheek.

Magenta kissed his cheek back and whispered into Riff Raff's ear, "Thank you for being here with me. I love you."

He looked into her green eyes and hugged her tighter. He smiled. He knew no one could ever separate them. "I love you, too."


	9. Play Date

Thanks for reviewing. I would love to know what you think and what you want to read!

My final exam period starts tomorrow (April 11 to April 21). Wish me luck. I accept anonymous "good luck" too.  
:( Since I love procrastination very much, regardless of exam, I am still going to post new chapter this week and next week.

This chapter is also added for **MagentaLover**. This chapter happened 4 years after last chapter.

Special thanks to **MagentaLover** and **Azzi Turner** for previewing part of the chapter :) My brain was too filled with school stuffs. Its CPU stopped spinning...

* * *

**= 7. Play Date =**

"Magenta, you are finally here! I am waiting for you to play house with me. I will play the master, you will play my wife and Riff Raff will play our butler," Frank called out as Magenta and Riff Raff stepped out of the teleporting device. The six-year-old prince grabbed Magenta's hand and started running in the hallway. Riff Raff jogged to follow them.

He didn't like it when Magenta was playing with Frank. Was this jealousy? He couldn't tell. He felt that there was some kind of connection between the two curly hair kids, but he didn't know exactly what was going on.

"Frank, don't run so fast. I can't catch my breath," said Magenta, while breathing rapidly.

As the big brother, Riff Raff caught up with them and said, "You hear her! Let go of my sister's hand. You are killing her."

Frank suddenly stopped and Magenta crashed into him. Both kids fell onto the floor.

Riff Raff gave Magenta a hand and helped her stand up. He checked Magenta knees and palms for any bruises or wound, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Magenta nodded, and then shook her head. This brought worry into Riff Raff's face. She smiled and said, "I am okay and I am not hurt, my dear brother. No need to worry about me."

Without help, Frank pushed himself up, "My lovely corset is all dirty now! This is all your fault, Riff Raff." He used his finger to poke Riff Raff's chest.

Riff Raff defended himself, "You are the one who forced my sister run around with you. My sister fell onto the floor because of you. You are lucky that she was not hurt."

Frank looked at Magenta and Riff Raff's worried face. He thought for a second and he came up with an idea, "She enjoys it. She loves me. She loves running with me. She loves her hand being touched by mine!"

Riff Raff paused for a moment. Until now, he never realized Frank's eyes were green too. They looked just like Magenta's. Frank poked Riff Raff's chest again and Riff Raff slapped out of his thought.

"Nobody holds my sister's hand except me!" Riff Raff yelled out.

Magenta stood between the two boys and quickly separated them. She stroked Riff Raff's arm with her finger to calm him down, "My dear brother, Frank is the prince and you can't argue with him."

Riff Raff turned around and punched the wall with his fist. Magenta walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. She tried to calm him down by kissing his cheek as usual, but he turned his face and their lips touched. They quickly separated and smiled embarrassedly at each other. This was the first time they kissed on the lips. Incest was so wrong and yet it felt so right. Then, it was dead silent.

Frank looked at Magenta, then Riff Raff, then Magenta again. He broke the ice, "Oh my god, you two kissed." He laughed and pointed his finger at Magenta, "Now you are going to have a baby!"

"Baby?" Magenta and Riff Raff said in unison.

"Where did you get this idea, Frank Niko Furter?" Little did Frank know, his mother, DeAnna, was standing behind them.

Frank said proudly, "I learn it from Uncle DeLordy. He told me that when a man kisses a woman, the woman will get pregnant and make babies! Yes, I have that knowledge. I hold the secret, to life, itself!"

"Oh DeLordy, I am definitely going to punish him again," DeAnna whispered to herself. She knelt down on Frank's level and said, "No, what he told you is wrong. Women don't get pregnant by just kissing. There are more, and you are too young to learn the truth! Now, let's go to my room to play with my makeup." She held Magenta in her arm and stood up.

"Mommy! I want you to hold me, too!" Frank said.

"No, you are a boy and you can walk yourself," said DeAnna.

They entered the Queen's suite and sat around the makeup table. Frank was putting foundation on his face. Although he was only six, he was very skillful. One day, he would make a perfect sweet transvestite. Riff Raff was sitting silently on the side. He was never really into the make-up game. Magenta was putting lipstick on her lips, but it spread out from her lips.

"Oh Magenta, that's not how you apply lipstick. Let me show you how to do it," DeAnna took the lipstick from Magenta's hand and cleaned her lips. Then in front of the mirror, she showed her how to put make-up on her face. This was definitely a skill a mother should teach her daughter.

Frank was playing alone on the side, but the prince did not like to be ignored. He got jealous and stood up. He took something from the drawer and then walked next to Magenta and DeAnna, with his right hand hiding behind his back, "Mother, can I do Magenta's hair?"

DeAnna smiled. She was so happy that Frank and Magenta got along so well, "Oh Frank, how nice of you! Yes, I would love some help from you."

"Magenta, I am going to make you _soooo_ pretty," he held on to Magenta's hair with his left hand, then with his right hand, he used scissors to cut part of Magenta's hair.

"There, you are as pretty as a moon guinea rabbit," said Frank.

Magenta looked into the mirror and realized part of her beautiful red hair missing. "My hair!" She gasped.

Frank stepped back, looking very pleased with his handy work. He truly believed he was a natural artist.

Magenta reached up to touch the jagged ends of the freshly cut hair, to feel if it was really gone. She started crying and Riff Raff rushed over to comfort Magenta.

"Don't worry Magenta. You still look adorable and the hair will grow back very soon," Riff Raff kissed Magenta's cheek and hugged her.

DeAnna put her hand on Magenta's shoulder, "Riff Raff is right, it will grow back."

"Magenta deserves a hair cut like this. She has her own mommy. Why does she have to steal mine?" Frank yelled at his mother, for caring too much about Magenta.

DeAnna turned around and yelled at her son, "Frank! What have you done? You have disappointed me. This is not the way you treat our guests! Apologize and go to your room."

Frank didn't say anything. He turned around and walked back to his room.

If someone was narrating what Frank was thinking at this moment, he would have said, _He is Frank the prince. He never apologizes to anyone and he always has a victory smile on this face._

* * *

My "normal" chapters are getting longer than I expected... I guess I had too much to say.

Don't hit me with a hockey stick if next chapter is shorter. (5 exams, 2 weeks, I hope it's not bad... good luck to me)


	10. Rest in Peace, Lady Roxy

Exam: 2 down, 3 to go. Wish me luck!

I am not sure why but my chapters are getting longer and longer. (So far, this is the longest chapter of this story.) Hope you won't mind!  
I should go back to my normal 600~800 words range for my next chapter.

I have a few flashback scenes, but I don't want to use line separator because those paragraphs are quite short. It annoys me when I read fan fic with too many line separators on the same page. Let me know if you find them confusing.

* * *

**= 8. Rest in peace, Lady Roxy =**

That year, Riff Raff was fifteen and Magenta was thirteen. Lady Roxy was diagnosed of a deadly illness and she had something to confess to Riff Raff and Magenta before she died.

"Magenta, Riff Raff, come sit on the side of my bed," She was in her death bed. This was the last time she could talk to her kids and tell them the secret. She knew that Riff Raff had always loved Magenta. She also knew if she didn't tell them the secret, they would never have a fairytale ending.

"I have something to tell you." She used her left hand to hold Magenta's hand and her other hand to hold Riff Raff's hand. "I know you two love each other very much, but because of the sibling taboo, you two repressed your love. I had a secret to tell. Magenta," She looked into Magenta's eyes and paused.

"Yes, mother," Magenta replied, with concern on her face.

Roxy continued, "You are not my daughter. You are adopted and you and Riff Raff are not real siblings. You two can do whatever you want. You are a fine young man just like your father. Riff Raff, take good care of Magenta. She is special. She is very important to me. She needs your protection... She needs you..." She put their hands together. She smiled and closed her eyes. This was her last smile and she left the world.

Riff Raff and Magenta stood up. They hands were still holding.

As Magenta and Riff Raff opened the door and left the room, they were confused about their mixed feeling. On one hand, they were happy. They were happy to know they were not truly siblings. Now they could be together without caring about other people's talking. On the other hand, they were sad. Their mother passed away. A woman, who loved them unconditionally and equally, just left them.

The Queen was waiting outside the room. She saw Riff Raff and Magenta with tears in their eyes, holding hand. She asked in panic, "How is Roxy?" Riff Raff answered quietly, "Aunt DeAnna," he paused, "Mother had just left us…"

DeAnna heard it and quickly went into the room. Roxy was lying on the bed, soulless. She looked like she was sleeping, as her cheek and lips were still pale red and there was a smile on her face. DeAnna panicked and slowly walked over. She sat next to the bed and held Roxy's hand. She whispered to the breathless body, "You have always been my best friend. You took care of my baby; now, it is my turn to take care of yours. You can see Ritz again. He was a handsome lucky man to have you as his wife. Rest in peace, my dear truthful friend. I love you and I will always miss you." She kissed her best friend's forehead and her tears dropped onto Roxy's cheek.

Her childhood memory with Roxy had flashed in front of her eyes - _going to school, studying late night for exam, buying their first fishnets, having sleepover, checking out boys, double-dating young Lord Vitus..._

_/****************************************************************************/_

_This was first day of school. The class was over and children were waiting for their parents to pick them up. _

_"Hi, I am Roxy. What's your name?" A six year old girl with blonde hair and light brown eyes held her right hand out._

_A very shy brown hair girl, who was sitting at the swing, smiled. She didn't know how to react. She shook hand with the blondie and said, "Hi, my name is DeAnna." __DeAnna was too shy and she didn't make any friends on this important day._ Luckily, Roxy noticed and wanted to be friends with this lonely girl.

_Actually, DeAnna never had any friends her age. Everyone in the castle just treated her like a princess, as she was one, but no one had ever talked to her directly like this._

_"Your hair is curly and pretty. I wish I have hair like this. Can I touch it?" Roxy asked excitedly. DeAnna nodded her head. Roxy touched her new friend's hair._

_"It's time to return to the castle, Princess DeAnna," A body guard with black sunglasses and matching suit jumped out from the bushes behind the girls._

_"Princess? You are a princess? A real princess?" Roxy exclaimed. Her jaw dropped._

_"Yes," DeAnna nodded her head and said calmly, "Nice meeting you today. Same time, tomorrow?" _

_"Okay. Princess, c__an I be your friend?__" Roxy asked. DeAnna nodded her head again._

_/****************************************************************************/_

_"I am glad you can stay here to study with me tonight!" Roxy said, while sitting at her desk and reading a book in her room, "Is this the first time you staying over at your friend's house?"_

_"Well, I have been to other planets and stayed in other Royal palaces before, but this time is the first time I stay at my FRIEND's house," DeAnna said. She grabbed a comb and started combing Roxy's long straight hair._

_"Hey, you are here to study with me, not to play with my hair," Roxy said to her friend._

_"Who cares about tomorrow's exam? I know you always ace all your courses because you are a genius. I also know our teachers don't dare to fail the princess of the planet. Why should we study tonight? It's my first sleepover. Let's have some fun!" DeAnna said._

_Roxy closed her book and turned around, facing DeAnna, "Okay, what do you want to do?"_

_"Girl talk? Pillow fight? I don't know, this is my first time," DeAnna replied._

_"Okay, if you can't decide, then let's go back to studying," said Roxy._

_"Arrrrrrrr, you are no fun," DeAnna complained, "How about... you study and I play with your hair? Reading makes me dizzy."_

_"Okay," said Roxy._

_"You are turning thirteen next week. Let's go get our first fishnets tomorrow after school!" DeAnna said._

___"Fine, I will go with you tomorrow. Now stop talking and start studying. I will help you get an A in tomorrow's exam," Roxy said._  


_/****************************************************************************/_

_"Let's do the time warp again..." Everyone collapsed onto the floor. It was the Annual Transylvanian Convention when DeAnna and Roxy were sixteen._

___Roxy pushed herself up. _ "This guy is so handsome! Do you know him?" Roxy whispered to DeAnna while pointing at a redheaded young man. The man didn't look much older than the two girls, at most twenty.

_"That is Lord Ritz Vitus. He is a warrior. He came from a rich Transsexual noble family, but he didn't rely on his family at all. He joined the army when he was fifteen and within five years, he rose from a lowest-ranked soldier to a major. Mother said he could probably earn a title of Count before he turned thirty," DeAnna whispered back._

_"Whoa, you know a lot about him. Do you like him? Let's ask him out?" Roxy said._

_"No. I like him, but I am engaged to Prince Anteros of Transparent Transylvania. Remember?" DeAnna said._

_"If you don't want to him, then I am going after him," Roxy replied._

_She ran towards the redheaded lord and started a conversation. Five minutes later, Roxy ran back DeAnna. _

_"I am going on a date with him tomorrow," said Roxy._

_"Good for you," DeAnna replied._

_"And you are going with me," Roxy said._

_"Just two girls and one guy? Wow, it's gonna be so much fun..." DeAnna signed and smiled to herself. *_

_/****************************************************************************/_

_"You are beautiful! I am so happy for you!" The princess exclaimed as Roxy walked out of the changing room with her wedding dress._

_"I am so excited! I can't believe I am marrying Ritz today!" Roxy screamed in excitement. They held hands with each other and started jumping._

_Roxy calmed down for a moment and said, "DeAnna, I have this question for you."_

_DeAnna asked, "What is it, my dear dear friend?"_

_"Are you mad?" Roxy asked. DeAnna looked confused. _

_Roxy put on a serious face and asked again, "Are you mad that I am marrying Ritz? I know we used to date him at the same time, but now I am marrying him and you are my maid of honor..."_

_DeAnna placed her finger on her best friend's lips, "No, I don't love him anymore. I have met someone else." DeAnna took a photo from her pocket and showed it to her best friend._

_"HIM? I thought you were engaged to Anteros," Roxy screamed in surprise._

_"I know I am marrying Anteros, but I can't stop thinking about..." DeAnna said in a soft sound, almost inaudible._

_"Don't worry, you have four years to decide!" Roxy giggled and said, "Well, you do have a thing for redheads!"_

_/****************************************************************************/_

_"Look how huge you've got!" said DeAnna. She hugged Roxy as the princess welcomed the pregnant lady entered the princess's bedroom._

_DeAnna closed the door behind her and__ led Roxy to the bed_, "Ritz is such a lucky man. You will make a great mother. When is your baby due?"

_"Three more months to go. I am so nervous and Ritz is still at war with Intersylvania ," Roxy replied._

_"Don't worry. You and your baby will be okay," DeAnna placed her hand on Roxy's shoulder, "Have you and Ritz decided the name yet?"_

_Talking about names, Roxy went into a good mood and replied, "Riff Raff if it's a boy. Rim..."_

_Suddenly, someone banged on the door._

_"What is it?" DeAnna shouted at the people who interrupted the conversation._

_A guard opened the door and said, "Your highness, some bad news have arrived." He paused as he saw Roxy in the room._

_DeAnna looked at the emotion on the guard's face and said, "Continue."_

_"Lord Vitus," He paused again, "Lord Ritz Vitus is dead."_

_Roxy fainted._

_Hours later, DeAnna successfully woke Roxy up._

_"Are you okay? You just fainted." DeAnna asked._

_"Please tell me it was just a nightmare. It's not true, right? Ritz is okay?" Roxy asked._

_"I am so sorry, Roxy. Ritz was assassinated by Intersexual secret army. Our soldiers caught the murderers and killed them on site, but Ritz was already..." DeAnna burst into tears._

_Roxy hugged her best friend and held back her tears, "No, don't cry. We have to be strong, for my baby, for his child. It's going to be okay." Roxy put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath, but her __smudged mascara_ traveled down her _face_ .

___/****************************************************************************/_

_"You asked for me?" Roxy opened the door and peeked her head in DeAnna's room._

_"Shhh, come on in!" DeAnna grabbed Roxy's hand, dragged her into the room and quietly closed the door._

_Roxy sat down on DeAnna's bed and said jokingly, "What's up? How was yesterday night? You disappeared after your Uncle Andy's Sweet Transvestite at the Convention." **_

_"I did it," DeAnna joined Roxy on the bed, took a deep breath and announced to her best friend, "I finally tasted the forbidden fruit last night. I slept with him."_

_"Him? You meant HIM!" Roxy screamed._

_DeAnna covered Roxy's mouth, __"Shhh, we can't let my mother know!"_

_Roxy removed DeAnna's hand and said in a lower voice, "Of course you can't let Queen Anna know! You are marrying Prince Anteros in ten months!"_

_DeAnna giggled, "I know that. That's the reason why I want to sleep with my dream man before I marry Anteros. I can still taste his lips now. I can still feel his muscled chest pressed against my body. I can still feel his heat when I touch this bed..." She stroked the bed with her fingers._

_"You are freaking me out," Roxy interrupted her, "You are just a one-night-stand. You know those men from Transparent."_

_"Maybe I am just his one-night-stand, but I really love him. I am glad he is my first," DeAnna smiled. She grabbed her pillow and wrapped her arm around it like she was held by her man last night._

_"Haha, don't worry. He won't be your last!" said Roxy._

___/****************************************************************************/_

___"Say 'Aunt DeAnna'," said DeAnna._

___"Aunt DeAnna," said the blond baby._

_______"Say 'Favorite Obsession',"_ ___said DeAnna._

___"Favor Obsess," the blond baby repeated after the princess._

___"Hey, don't teach him that. He is twenty months old. He learns fast," Roxy said._

___"He is only twenty months old. He won't remember what I teach him twenty years from now," laughed DeAnna._

___"He looks so much like his daddy," DeAnna signed._

___"I know. I am glad that Ritz left this baby to me. Without my son, I don't know how I will live my life," Roxy said._

___The two young ladies and baby Riff Raff was sitting in Roxy's living room._

___DeAnna suddenly covered her mouth and rush into the restroom to empty her stomach. Roxy followed her._

_"Are you okay?" Roxy petted her friend's back._

_"It's third nights in a row. I don't really know why," said DeAnna._

___Roxy said in doubt, "You don't suppose you are pregnant, do you?"_

_______DeAnna did some quick math in her brain_ and screamed, "Holy Sexual, I am two months late!"

___"Yep, you are totally pregnant," said Roxy, "it's his, isn't it?"_

___"Of course it is his baby. I only had sex once and I got pregnant... What luck? Now mother is going to kill me," DeAnna said in a loud voice._

___Roxy thought for a moment and said her master plan, "Okay, you are her only child, the heir to Transsexual. She can't kill you or your unborn child. You should hide this from her. When she finally discovers it, it will be too late for you to have an abortion. Then she has to let you have the baby."_

___"Then she will give the baby away and I will never see my child again," said DeAnna. Roxy placed her hand on DeAnna's left shoulder._

_"Trust me, I won't let that happen. If she does not let you keep the baby, I will take the baby in and treat it like my own. Riff Raff needed a brother or a sister, or he will be too spoiled," said Roxy._

_/****************************************************************************/_

DeAnna came out of the room. Magenta buried her head in Riff Raff's chest, crying and Riff Raff was patting Magenta's back. DeAnna put her hand on Riff Raff's shoulder and said in a low voice, "Don't worry. I will take care of everything. Go home and pack all your belongings. You are living with me now."

* * *

Your reviews make me happy and I will do better in exam. Keep them coming :) Thanks to **amy-fielding**,** Azzi Turner**,** MadAsATapper** and** magentalover** for reviewing the last 2 chapters.

P.S. No new chapter next week, due to Easter Special. So, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. (This chapter is four times longer than a normal one. I knew you would forgive me for not updating next week!)

* * *

_Some footnotes: (referring to the * and ** in this chapter)_

_* the kind of smile on Magenta's face when Columbia got too excited and started jumping around_

_** F.Y.I. Lord Andy is DeLordy's daddy._

___Nothing important, just thought that you might be interested to __know_  



	11. Jealousy and Playmates

Sorry that I didn't update The Queen's Love Child last week. I hope you enjoyed my Easter Special!

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, **Anne Oying**, **Azzi Turner**, **amy-fielding** and **magentalover**!

* * *

**= 9. Jealousy and Playmate =**

Dear Diary,

I am sorry I haven't touched you or shared my thought with you for a while. I promise I will write in you more often! Riff Raff and his lovely sister Magenta had moved in with us for one week. We used to have play date, but living under the same roof? I don't know. I have so many questions to ask myself.

Uncle DeLordy told me that I should be happy about it because they are my new playmates now. I know DeLordy likes Magenta, but honestly, I do not know how to deal with my new toys. Being an only child for eleven years, I don't want any brothers or sisters. I love being spoiled. Everybody loves me! Uncle Eros, Aunt Indira, Uncle Himeros, father, mother, my servants and my people adore me! I love them and they love me. I am a star! I don't want anyone stealing my light, not even Magenta or Riff Raff.

I am proud of my heritage. Since my eleventh birthday, I have flirted every person I saw regardless of their genders. Father and mother say nothing about me flirting with every servant in the palace. However, some strange things happened the day Magenta moved in. When I eyed Magenta, mother yelled at me. It seems that mother doesn't want me to be "too close" to Magenta. Sometimes, I think mother loves Magenta more than she loves me. What is so special about her?

Three days ago, mother yelled at me for the siblings again. I was telling Riff Raff and Magenta to clean up after me, but mother said, "Watch your mouth. They are our guests, not your servants. Be polite with them." I was mad and I locked myself in my room.

I hate Riff Raff. I hate his blond hair. I hate his blue eyes. I hate his attitude. He doesn't even like putting make-up on his face. He is so not-a-Transsexual, but mother is treating him like her own son. I want him to leave, but I need him to do my homework. He is some kind of genius. Sometimes we get along, sometimes we don't. He is so overprotective for Magenta. I guess you can say I am jealous. I am jealous of Riff Raff spending so much time with Magenta. They are so close to each other, so close that they look like they are lovers. I am not sure why. Is it because their mother just died?

I felt differently for Magenta. It is something I cannot explain. I love Magenta. I love her red hair. I love her green eyes. I love her everything, but she is always so close to her brother. Maybe, that's why I hate Riff Raff. I want her to spend more time with me. I never feel the same for another girl. And she certainly appreciates both Transsexual and Transparent clothing style. She wears her fishnets, high heels and semi-transparent dress with her bra, showing all the time. Her body has gained more curve for the past two years. As a half blood Transparent prince, I am attracted to her. Why do I like her so much? I guess I will never understand.

By the way, something weird happened to Magenta today. When we were playing game, I found some blood on her dress. We didn't know what happened. Riff Raff lifted her up and brought her back to her room. I suppose she was hurt or something. Riff Raff was so worried about Magenta, so he told Mother about it.

When mother arrived, Riff Raff and I were both in the room with Magenta. Mother kicked both of us out of the room and said she wanted to have some mother-daughter time with Magenta. How dare her? I never have a mother-son talk with MY mother and how come MY mother had a mother-daughter talk with Magenta? I just don't get it.

Anyway, hours later, mother came out of the room and told us that Magenta was okay. Apparently, she cut herself when playing with us. I wonder how. We were just playing some random card games on the carpeted floor. Mother also said that Magenta was asleep. We didn't want to wake her up, so we went back to our room. I will check up on Magenta tomorrow.

With my new "siblings", it looks like my life is getting more and more interesting.

Love, Frank

* * *

Back to my normal chapter length :)

Too short? Don't worry. Starting this week, I am updating twice a week.

Exciting, right? You'll need to keep up and review too :) Please (Columbia's style begging eyes)...


	12. School

**= 10. School =**

"I saw them having elbow sex," Anteros whispered into DeAnna's ear as he was kissing down her neck.

DeAnna leaned on the bed. "So? I don't see anything wrong." DeAnna asked. Magenta and Riff Raff had been living in the castle for a year now. For a moment there, DeAnna had forgotten that Magenta was "not" her daughter. Well, Riff Raff would do make a perfect son-in-law.

"That is incest. It's so wrong," Anteros said, while DeAnna unbuttoned his pants. DeAnna and Anteros didn't talk to each other often. Most of their conversation was usually carried out on their bed.

"Oh," DeAnna realized that Anteros was concerned about, but she had decided to not tell him the truth, "You are emphasizing the problem. You are Transparent Transylvanian and why can't you accept something like this?"

Anteros put a shocked look on his face and explained, "Yes, I am Transparent Transylvanian and yes, we sleep with a lot of random people and yes, we get jealous easily, but we still have mortal value. We sleep with strangers, but we don't sleep with our best friends' girlfriends. We sleep with our best friends' sisters or our sisters' best friends, but we don't sleep with our own sisters. Riff Raff and Magenta, that's just wrong."

DeAnna bit Anteros's chest softly and said, "You are only saying this because you don't have a sister. I bet if you did have a sister as beautiful as Magenta, you would have slept with her a long time ago."

"I have considered myself as Riff Raff and Magenta's father since they moved in. Incest might be okay in Transsexual, but in my eyes, they should be separated. I am sending Riff Raff to Trans-university next month. I will have Eros set up everything for him. He is a proud Trans-university alumnus and he knows more people than me," Anteros began to tell his plan to DeAnna.

"But he is too young," DeAnna objected.

"Riff Raff is a smart guy and he will go to Trans-university eventually. We are just sending him away one year early. No big deal. It's the best school in Transylvania and he will have no reason to reject me. Magenta will be staying here with us for the next three year. By the time she starts attending Trans-university, Riff Raff will graduate and come back. They will be separated for the next six years. That should be enough time to clear their heads and make good decision," Anteros smiled proudly to himself. He loved his plan, "Besides, I know Frank really likes Magenta. If Riff Raff is gone, then it will increase the chances of our son. I really like Magenta. She is a good girl and she does well in her social study class. She will be a great daughter-in-law and be able to assist Frank to rule this planet in the future."

"NO, Magenta can't date Frank!" DeAnna called out in shock and threw her bra at Anteros. She quickly became conscious of what she just said. She panicked and quickly made up a story, "I wouldn't let my son marry an older girl."

Anteros was quite surprised by DeAnna's reaction. He thought she would love the idea since she loved Magenta, "Whoa, so, incest is okay to you, but marrying an older girl is not? Look at Eros and Indira. She is older and he still loves her as much."

"Okay, I think you are overacting. I don't think Riff Raff and Magenta are really 'dating'. They lost their mother. It's normal for the siblings to be close to each other after they lost both their parents," DeAnna said.

"Doesn't matter. I am sending him away," said Anteros.

"Anteros," DeAnna whispered.

"Yes, darling."

"How come we never have elbow sex with each other?" DeAnna asked and used her right index finger to draw circle on Anteros's chest.

"Why do we need elbow sex when we can have something better? Let me show you a true Transparent Transylvanian tonight." He kissed up DeAnna's chest and bit her neck and DeAnna moaned.

* * *

At last, DeAnna failed to oppose her husband's suggestion under his sexual spell. Actually, what Anteros said was true. Riff Raff was smart and he would go to Trans-university after his high school graduation. They were just sending him away a year early. Riff Raff and Magenta did not fight against the idea too. They knew what's best for them. "Education is very important." DeLordy and Frank were ecstatic to know that Riff Raff were leaving for school. They would have Magenta all to themselves.

A month had passed quickly and Prince Anteros and King Eros had arranged everything. Riff Raff was ready to leave Transsexual for school. It was the last night before he left for school. His room were quiet empty, just a few bags lying beside his bed. He had already packed all his bags with helps from Magenta and DeAnna. He didn't think he would miss anything in the palace, but he would definitely miss the people - Aunt DeAnna, Frank, Uncle Anteros, Magenta... Magneta... Magenta... Trying to stop that thought, he grabbed a book from his bookshelves and started reading on his bed.

It was late at night when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and didn't say anything. It was Magenta. She opened the door and let herself in. Her red head was all wet and she smelled like rose soap.

"Just had a nice shower?" Riff Raff asked.

Magenta didn't replied. She talked towards Riff Raff and stood beside his bed. She took off her bathrobe and wore only her underwear. She climbed into Riff Raff's bed and started kissing his neck.

"I want to let you have me before you leave tomorrow," said Magenta.

Riff Raff kissed her back, but he pushed her away, "No, we should not do this."

Magenta asked, "Why? Mother had told us that we were not real siblings. I thought we were officially dating for a year now. I thought you loved me..."

Riff Raff hugged Magenta and said, "No, I didn't mean I don't love you. Of course I love you, but you are only fourteen. You are too young to talk about sex. Three years. Give me three years. I calculated. The night you turn seventeen, I will graduate from Trans-university and return home. I shall have you that night."

He kissed Magenta's ear and continued, "Promise you will wait for me?"

Magenta giggled and said, "I promise and I will never forget today!"

Magenta looked up into Riff Raff's eyes. Riff Raff smiled back and covered her lips with his. They cuddled and went to sleep.

* * *

Review...  
or I will hunt you down ]:) Evil smile  
(or awesome new chapter will not be posted on Monday)

I planned 20 chapters for this story and this is chapter 10 = mid-way through.  
I need to start tuning in my mind for new story now. Go to my profile page and vote (or leave my a message in the review).  
Let me know which one of the eight story ideas you want to read about first. You can vote up to 3. If you are non-member and you can't vote, just fire me an email or leave an anonymous review.


	13. Moving On

Thanks for your reviews, **Anne**, **Amy** and**MagentaLover**! Of course I won't forget about you,** Azzi **- I know you have been busy! And yay, we got someone new, **KungFuHime2009**.

I like the way I wrote Frank's diary, so I am trying something new this time... A letter to Riff Raff!

It's a rather short chapter. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

**= 11. Moving On =**

My dearest Riff Raff,

Happy nineteenth birthday! I am sure you will love the gifts that comes with this letter. Uncle Anteros told me that the weather in Trans-University is very cold during this time of the year, so I knitted a scarf for you. I hope you like black. The physics book with the strange symbols is from Aunt DeAnna and Uncle Anteros. The fishnets are of course from Frank. The weirdly wrapped package is from DeLordy and I don't really know what it is. Will you let me know what is inside the package?

How is life in Trans-University? I miss you so much, and I bet you miss me too! Oh, I have a question about the photo attached in your last letter. Who was that girl standing next to you? If you tell me she is your girlfriend, I will travel to Trans-University right now and kill you. You know what kind of crazy things I will do if you cheat on me.

I can't believe it has been almost three years since you left Transsexual. I missed your hug, your lullaby and your touch. Things haven't changed much since my last letter. Life in Transsexual is as boring as usual. Frank is still Frank, screwing every new servant. DeLordy is still DeLordy, squeezing my face whenever he sees me. Aunt DeAnna and Uncle Anteros are still happily married.

Some new Transparent clothing was sent to Uncle Anteros yesterday. He gave me a black silk dress. I hate corsets, but I just love Transparent dresses. I am going to wear it for you when you come back to Transsexual.

By the way, I have some good news and bad news!

Here comes the good news. Aunt DeAnna just told me this morning. She is sending me to your school to study Political Science next term. Aunt DeAnna was joking and told me, if Frank did not turn out to be king material, she would pass the throne to me. Ha, there is no way I am going to marry Frank and become the Queen. I guess something like a prime minister might work. I think it will be a great idea for me to stand by Frank's side when he takes the throne.

Now, this is the bad news. If I am shipped off to Trans-University, then I will spend the next three years on Trans-University Planet, but you will spend the next three years on Transsexual because you are graduating next month. We will be separated again.

I know education is very important, but you are more important than school to me. Is there a way that I can stay on Transsexual, or you can stay in Trans-University?

I can't wait to hear from you again!

Miss you,

M.

P.S. I want you to come back for my seventeenth birthday next month! I hope you did not forget your promise.

* * *

Keep the reviews coming :) and I will see you again on Friday.


	14. Moving On part 2

It's Friday, Friday... Damn it, Anne (I was gonna call you Janet). You got that song stuck in my head too.

Thanks for reviewing, **magentalover**, **Azzi Turner**, **amy-fielding**, **Anne Oying** and **KungFuHime2009**! We got someone new again! Let us all welcome** Loz-89**.

Yes, I think you may want to read Riff Raff's reply, so I am writing a part 2 of that chapter. (Still short, don't hate me...)

* * *

**= 11. Moving On (Part 2) =**

My beloved Magenta,

The school term is almost over now. Just lots of exams and lots of drinking. Life in Trans-University is not bad, but I miss Transsexual and you. I can hardly wait to see you again. I am so pleased to receive your scarf. It's so warm. You must have spent weeks knitting it. Thank you!

Please let Uncle Anteros and Aunt DeAnna I thank them for the book. I have been looking for this book for quite some time now, but I had no luck on finding it. I am surprised that they could get it for me. Also please let Frank know that I appreciate the fishnets and I will put it along with the other five unworn fishnets, that I got from him, inside my socks drawer. I "like" them so much and don't want to wear them because they are "too" precious.

DeLordy's gift was definitely a joke. It's piece of half-eaten birthday cake with my name on it. I am not sure if he is trying to say "happy birthday" to me or trying to eat me. I can't find a word to describe it. I can only say, it was very "DeLordy" of him. I will beat him up when I come back.

It's great news that you are coming to Trans-university to study political science. I know we will be separated, but you will be able to learn a lot about what you like. I will be happy for you. We went through the past three years. I am sure we can go through the next three years too.

By the way, you need to check your eye sight before come to university. The person in the photo is a man. Remember Trust from high school? We helped you with your science fair project together. I understand your concern. He is a Transsexual Transylvanian, he dresses like a woman and he has slept with lots of men and women (I think his grandfather is from Transparent, so he is kind of a man slut), but he is not into me and I am not into him. I love you.

Anyway, what is a prime minister? Some kind of noble ranks, like Duke and Court? You knew I am a scientist, not a politician. I never understand this kind of things. You should tutor me when I come back to Transsexual.

About Aunt DeAnna's comment on passing the throne to you, I don't think she is joking. Both you and I know that Frank is no king material and you did so great in world history and interplanetary politics. He will definitely need your assistance, but I will definitely vote "no" if that is his excuse to marry you. I have always known he is into you and Uncle Anteros wants you to be his daughter-in-law, but you are mine and no one can take you away from me.

That's all I have to say. I am keeping this letter short because I am still studying for my exam. Wish me luck.

Hugs and Kisses, R.R.

P.S. Of course, I remember my promise. I am definitely coming home for your birthday! In fact, due to long delivery time delay, by the time you finish reading this letter, I should already be at space shuttle port now. Wipe the happy tear off your face and get ready to see me again!

* * *

The letter idea was inspired by a song... While waiting to my new chapter, why don't you listen to The Carpenters - Please, Mr Postman? (It's a good way to un-listen to Rebecca Black's song.)


	15. Birthday Surprise

Thanks for reviewing! Here comes another chapter.

* * *

**= 12. Birthday Surprise =**

It was the early after-moon of Magenta's seventeenth birthday. The redheaded girl had just received a letter from her brother. The second she finished reading, Magenta carefully folded the letter and put it into her pocket. She opened the door and started running, to the spaceport which was not too far away from the castle. She stepped foot into the spaceport the moment Riff Raff stepped out of one of the space shuttles.

She ran into his arm and screamed, "You are back! You are back!"

"Yes, my dearest sister, I am back," He hugged her tightly and quieted her down by locking his lips with hers.

"Riff, don't block the door. People want to hug and make out with their sisters too!" A cross-dressed man tapped on Riff Raff's shoulder.

"Get lost, Trust," Riff Raff said to his friend. He held Magenta's hand and started walking back to the castle with his luggage.

"Let me help you with your luggage," Magenta said and tried to grab the bags from Riff Raff.

"No, I am good," Riff Raff refused to let his darling sister carry his stuff. He thought for a second and took a wrapped box from one of his bags, "You can carry this, Magenta."

"What's this?" Magenta took the box from Riff Raff and asked.

Riff Raff stole a kiss from Magenta and said, "Your birthday present. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," she kissed him back. "What's in here?" She shook the box, "I want to open it now."

"You can open it when we get back to my room," He said, with an evil smile on his face.

They walked slowly back to the castle. They used the time telling how much they missed each other and caught up with what's happening in Transsexual.

When they entered Riff Raff's old room, Magenta quickly unwrapped her birthday gift.

"Wait, I thought this is present for me, not for you," She said in a seductive voice. The present was a set of red sexy underwear. "I am going to try it on now."

"Later, Magenta. I want to save it for dessert." He kissed her cheek.

"Mother tells me to come tell you two that dinner is ready," Frank stood at the door and told the flirting siblings. The voice surprised them as they did not realize the door was actually open. Riff Raff quickly grabbed the present and hid it under his pillow. "What did you just hide under your pillow, Riff Raff?" Frank asked.

"Nothing, it is just my present for Magenta," Riff Raff said in a calm voice.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" He cried out and climbed onto Riff Raff's bed.

"It's just some clothings," said Riff Raff. He sat onto his pillow and got into an arm fight with Frank.

"Let me see it! Let me see it! I am the prince and this is an order," Frank was soon interrupted by DeAnna who checked out on them, wondering why they were still not in the dining room.

* * *

"A toast," said Frank, "To Magenta, the birthday girl who is like a sister I never have."

"To Magenta," Everyone else, except the birthday girl, said in unison.

Frank continued, "To Riff Raff, who is always like a older brother I have always hated."

"Frank!" DeAnna scorned at her son.

"I was joking, mother," Frank laughed, "To Riff Raff, the genius who returned from his great academic adventure."

"To Riff Raff," Other repeated.

"Now, shall I say, 'Dig in!'" Frank said.

The kitchen was serving moon deer, one of Riff Raff's favorite dishes.

"So, what's your plan now, my son?" like a concerned father, Anteros asked Riff Raff, "I get you a job working anywhere in Transsexual or Transparent. Research and development? Business? Army? Politics?"

Riff Raff looked at Anteros and smiled. "Don't worry, Uncle Anteros. I have already made up a plan. It will be a while before I start looking for a job," Riff Raff said and continued eating.

Magenta looked at Riff Raff, knowing that they would be separated again.

Riff Raff saw Magenta's worried look. He whispered into her ears, "My plan will be good news to you and me."

After dinner, they gathered in the living room and Magenta opened the presents one by one.

"Fishnets," Magenta said. She looked at Frank, "As usual."

"From me," Frank replied.

Magenta opened another box. It was a Transylvanian history book from DeAnna and Anteros.

"Thank you," she hugged Anteros and DeAnna.

DeAnna cried and said, "I can still clearly remember the night you were born. You were so tiny and precious like moon ruby. And now you are old enough to fly a space shuttle. Roxy and I are so proud of you!" And she kissed Magenta's cheek.

"It's okay. I know she is like a daughter to us," Anteros took DeAnna in his arm and comforted his crying wife.

"Where is my gift, DeLordy?" Magenta could not see more gift box inside the room.

DeLordy walked next to Magenta and said, "I know how much the materialized world will pollute the innocent mind of a girl, like you, Magenta. So, my present is not something physical." He paused and leaned towards Magenta. "I have been enjoying the fun of squeezing your face since the day I met you. Tonight, I will let you pinch my handsome face."

Magenta used her fingers to squeeze his face, "Your face is so fat and soft! This is so much fun, no wonder you always squeeze mine." She kept torturing the young lord and wouldn't let go.

DeLordy eventually pushed Magenta away. He used his hand to massage his face and said, "Where is your gift to Magenta, Riff Raff?"

"I have already given it to her," Riff Raff said coldly. He didn't like Magenta getting too close to DeLordy. He guessed that's jealousy.

"What did you get her?" DeLordy asked.

"I asked, but they wouldn't let me see it!" Frank complained.

Magenta and Riff Raff looked each other in the eyes. It's their own little secret. Magenta smiled and said, "It's just some clothings."

* * *

:) Don't ask me why didn't Riff Raff and Magenta ask question (knowing that Roxy is not Magenta's mother) when DeAnna said, "I can still clearly remember the night you were born." They will eventually ask the question. The past will always haunt you.

If you want to know what happen later that night (something sexy, something sad and something angry), let me know... or I will do another 3-year jump and move on to someone's death.


	16. Later That Night

Wow! Thanks for the reviews (too lazy to list the name out). I never expected more than 40 reviews for my stories and now I have over 60 :) You guys are simply AMAZING! You totally deserve this early chapter!

(Special thanks to** Anne** and **lyndsee/MagentaLover** for giving me double reviews for last chapter...)

* * *

**= 13. Later that night =**

As usual, after dinner, everyone went back to their rooms to take care of their own business. Riff Raff and Magenta were the last ones to leave the living room. Riff Raff held Magenta's hand and walked her to his room. When they walked pass DeAnna's study, Magenta stopped and said to Riff Raff, "There is something I need to ask Aunt DeAnna. Wait for me in your room, will you?"

He kissed Magenta and said, "I waited three years for tonight. I don't mind waiting just a little longer." He smiled and released her hand.

Magenta took a deep breath. This was something so important that she must ask. Magenta knocked on the door and she heard DeAnna's voice saying "Come on in". She opened the door and let herself in. She walked toward the queen who was reading the reports sent by her ministers.

"What brings you here, my dear Magenta?" DeAnna asked, like any caring mother.

"There is something bugging me for a long time and I feel like tonight is the night for me to ask about it," Magenta said.

"Sweetie, what is bugging you? DeLordy bugging you? Us sending Riff Raff away to school?" DeAnna put down the report she was reading and walked toward Magenta.

"Earlier tonight, you said that you still remembered the night I was born. There is something on my mind and I can't stop thinking about it. Did you know that my mother," Magenta paused and didn't know how to continue, "Roxy, is not my mother."

DeAnna closed her eyes and thought for a minute. It might be a good time to tell her daughter the truth, "Yes. Where did you learn about it?"

"Mother told Riff Raff and me before she died, but she didn't tell me who my birth parents were. Riff Raff and I never cared to ask, but tonight you told us that you saw me the night I was born." DeAnna's reply had brightened Magenta's eyes. There were so many things Magenta wanted to ask about her birth parents, "Can you tell me more about it? Consider that as my seventeen-year-old birthday present."

_Maybe not tonight._ DeAnna said, "The night you were born. She brought you to me and told me she would raise you like her own daughter. That's all I know," she smiled, "Roxy loved you very much."

"I know," Magenta smiled back.

DeAnna walked back to her table and closed the report that she was reading, "I guess I am done for the night. Let me walk you back to your room."

She placed her hand on Magenta's shoulder and walked to the door. She walked Magenta to her room and held Magenta's hands with her both hands, "You are a great girl. No matter who your birth parents are, I am sure they are very proud of you."

DeAnna kissed Magenta good night and walked back to her Queen's suite. She opened the door and Anteros was napping on their bed. She quickly got changed and climbed onto the bed.

Anteros used his fingers to play piano on DeAnna. "Not tonight, my dear. I am tired," She complained.

"Do you love me?" Anteros asked.

"Whatever love means..." DeAnna replied, and she went to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, DeLordy left his room with flowers and a letter he wrote. They were moon roses, Magenta favorite flower. He walked toward her room. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her before she left for school.

Before he arrived her room, he saw Magenta sneaking out of her room. He quietly followed the birthday girl. _Is she heading to the washroom? No, her room has a bathroom. Is she going to the den? No, Magenta has all her books in her room. Is she going on a date to her secret boyfriend? No, she never dates any boys. Wait, isn't this the way to go to Riff Raff's room?_

She knocked on the door. Riff Raff opened the door and welcomed Magenta with a kiss. They held their hands out and their finger tips touched. They held the arm up until their elbows touched. _They are having elbow sex! How long have they been together? They are brother and sister! What are they doing? That's incest! Do DeAnna, Anteros and Frank know about it?_

Riff Raff lifted Magenta off the floor and brought her into his room.

DeLordy ran back to his own room. He placed the flowers in a vase. He took a photo of Magenta from under his pillow. _If I can't have you, then no one can!_ He tore the love letter in half and threw a flower vase onto the floor and it smashed into pieces.

* * *

Magenta came out of the washroom after the shower, wearing her birthday present and the Transparent dress from Anteros. "It fits perfectly! How did you know my size?"

"Of course I know your size. I am your brother," said Riff Raff who was waiting outside his washroom. He waved an envelope at Magenta, "I have got great news!"

"What is this?" She grabbed the envelope and opened the letter.

"Your second birthday present!" Riff Raff smiled and said, "My acceptance letter to Graduate School. My application for grad school is finally accepted, that means instead of working in Transsexual, I will be living with you and taking care of you for the next three years. Are you excited for me?" Magenta put a big smile on her face and didn't know what to say. The tear of happiness ran down her face. Riff Raff held her arm and said, "No need to say anything, I know you are." He kissed her and lifted her up.

He brought her to his bed. She looked at him with her big green eyes. He couldn't resist her stares and he put his tongue in her mouth. Her lips tasted like honey. He kissed her wet hair which smelled like soap. They kissed and he bit her neck, as she moaned in pleasure.

Why did she even wear the new clothing she got? Riff Raff stripped her naked in just fifteen seconds. As she started unbuttoned Riff Raff's pants, he pressed his muscular chest against her breast and continued locking lips with her. He went into her and she gasped in pain and passion.

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane... _Like the lyrics of the Time Warp, two bodies were dancing at the same rhythm. They were made for each other.

Afterward, they were both covered with sweats. Magenta wrapped her arms around Riff Raff's waist. "Where did you learn to do something like that?" She asked.

"Well, I had a lot of help from Trust," Riff Raff smiled.

"You slept with him?" She screamed in surprise.

"Hell no! He just loaned me a lot of porn," Riff Raff said, "You know I don't like men. I only love you."

She placed her head on his chest and started singing, "_Why do stars fall down from the sky everytime you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you._"

"I didn't know you sing so well, Magenta," Riff Raff kissed her hair and she held him tighter.

"_On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true. So, they sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue,_" Magenta continued.

"I love your green eyes and your red hair, too," Riff Raff said, "Tonight is our night, and you will always be mine."

* * *

Addicted to The Carpenter's songs lately... and found one that matched Riff Raff and fitted the mood of this chapter! Check out Close To You.


	17. We had a… An accident!

Thanks for reviewing, yada-yada-yada... I think you will rather read the story than listening to my BS.

* * *

**= 13. We had a… An accident! =**

Magenta and Riff Raff's space shuttle just landed. She spent three years on a different planet and she missed Transsexual. Riff Raff bought their luggage back to their room and Magenta went to see the DeAnna to show her the graduation certificate. At this time of the night, DeAnna was usually reading in her study. She went to DeAnna's study, but it was empty._ This is weird. Aunt DeAnna must be meeting someone in the Chi room_, Magenta thought to herself.

Magenta kept walking to the Chi room and she met an old woman with midwife clothing. The old woman was walking out of the Chi room with two guards standing on her sides. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back. Her eyes was staring at the floor as she walked. When she passed by Magenta, she looked up and her eyes widened._ This is she._

The midwife stopped and looked at Magenta. "How old are you, little lady?"

"Twenty," Magenta replied with confusion. She had never met this woman in her whole life. Why would an old woman ask for her age?

The midwife smiled. It was the kind of smile people put on their faces when they were hiding a secret. She said, "You have your mother's eyes."

"What do you know about my mother? Who are you?" The midwife's words confused Magenta even more.

The guards pushed the old woman forward, reminding her that she was just a criminal, the lowest part of the society chain. "I am just a person who knows and says too much," she continued walking with the guards. _This poor girl has no idea who she really is, _the midwife thought to herself.

"But..." Magenta said, but the midwife had already left her sight. _This might be the answer of my origin_, Magenta thought to herself,_ that old woman just came out of the Chi room. Maybe Aunt DeAnna has the answers of all my questions._

Magenta went into the Chi room and DeAnna was sitting on her throne. She walked toward the Queen, "Aunt DeAnna, I am back."

"Who was that old..." She walked closer and noticed the Queen was crying, "What's wrong?"

She kneeled and hugged the Queen. DeAnna took a deep and said, "Magenta. I am so happy to see you." She kissed her daughter's forehead, "I need a moment to myself right now. I will come to your room tonight." She dismissed Magenta.

"Is Magenta your daughter?" His voice surprised DeAnna. She did not notice her husband, Prince Anteros, was standing behind the curtains during her conversation with the midwife. At the same moment, someone walked by the room and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What are you talking about, my dear?" DeAnna tried to hide the truth and pretend nothing had happened.

He spoke in a louder voice, "I heard and saw everything. The midwife was blackmailing you. She said you, the Queen of Transsexual Transylvania, gave birth to a redheaded baby twenty years ago!"

DeAnna did not know how to respond.

"You don't want Frank to date Magenta. That's because she is your daughter and they are half siblings, isn't it?" He yelled in his loudest voice, "I am not stupid. Magenta was born two years after the death of Ritz Vitus. I had always thought that Roxy was the one who slept around and had a love child. But today, all my questions had been answered."

DeAnna nodded her head slightly.

In rage, he walked toward DeAnna, "You are Magenta's birthmother. You are the slut who slept around. You lied to me. You … You …" He slapped her.

"I am sorry," DeAnna put her hand on her angry husband's chest, trying to calm him down. She said, "You have every right to be angry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I made a bad decision before I married you, but I never cheated on you after we got married. And don't get mad at Magenta. She is just an innocent child and she doesn't know the truth."

Anteros asked calmly and slowly, "Who is Magenta's father?" He spitted out each word, hiding his anger. He wanted more answers.

"She is …'s daughter." DeAnna said it in a very soft voice.

The eavesdropper could not hear the father's name, but Anteros certainly heard it and he lost control of his temper, "I am going to kill him!" He grabbed the paper knife from the table.

DeAnna said, "Wait, I think somebody is outside." She walked toward the door and opened it. The eavesdropper had already fled the scene.

She closed the door. Anteros stood behind DeAnna with a knife in his hand, "Don't you change the subject! I am going to kill you, you whore."

The sharp knife drew a bloody mark on DeAnna's shoulder. Using his whole body strength, he pushed her against the wall, and attempted to drive the knife through her heart. DeAnna was not some innocent helpless little girl. She was a grown woman and she fought back. She punched him in the nose and kicked him in his groin. He dropped the knife. He couldn't stand the pain and leaned toward DeAnna; both of them fell and started rolling on the floor, punching and scratching each other. Oh yes, they both reached for the knife.

Their noise drew everyone's attention. People started to gather outside the Chi room. Ten minutes later, DeAnna opened the door with blood on her hand. She opened her mouth and said, "We had a… An accident!"

"An accident?" Everyone repeated after the queen in unison.

"I was opening Frank's letter with paper knife in the Chi room. Anteros came in, yelling at me in a jealous rage. He was crazy and he kept screaming and he attacked me," She stopped and made eye contact with every single person in crowd. She was very convincing. They would believe everything she said, and no one would ask questions.

She continued, "And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times."

* * *

FYI, I borrowed the few last lines from the movie Chicago (song Cell Block Tango). It used to be my favorite musical, now it is replaced by the RHPS.

BTW, remember to vote on my profile page. Poll closes in 1 week :)


	18. Frank

Early chapter, anyone?

Thanks for reviewing. As usual, we have **amy-fielding**, **Azzi Turner**,** Loz-89**, **Anne Oying**, **KungFuHime2009** and **MagentaLover**. And we got two new "faces" **livi harkness** &** FrankieFan82**.

There comes the new chapter...

* * *

**= 15. Frank =**

The Transsexual siblings were pacing nervously and waiting for the prince to arrive him in the spaceport. They didn't know how to tell Frank what had happened to his family. Frank got off the space shuttle and quickly walked toward the siblings.

"Magenta, Riff Raff, I got your letter. You said there was a family emergency. What happened? Where is mother?" Frank asked fast.

"Aunt DeAnna is at the Royal Church," Riff Raff replied, "There has been an accident and..."

Magenta completed the sentence for him, "Uncle Anteros has passed away."

Frank dropped his luggage and, in rage, he grabbed Riff Raff's collar, "You! You two are lying!"

"Your father's death is true," Magenta said, "You know I never lie to you." She placed her hand on Frank's hand and made him release Riff Raff.

The siblings led the eighteen-year-old prince to the royal church while explaining what happened three days ago. They tried to hide as much details as they could, especially the part when DeAnna drove the knife through Anteros' heart ten times.

Outside the church, there were people gathering, grieving for the prince's death. They didn't know DeAnna killed her husband. They were only told that Anteros died because of a deadly disease. The whole Transylvania was devastated by his death. Anteros was a well-known figure. He was charming, attractive and smart. He could have any woman he wanted, but he only picked to marry DeAnna, the only woman who never fell in love with him. Even though he had been married to twenty years, number of members in his fan club only grew and never decayed. The crowd all whispered to each other when Frank walked by. Some were admiring how much he resembled his father. Some were pitying him for losing a parent.

Inside the church, a private royal funeral was being held for Prince Anteros. It was very quiet. Only a priest, the prince's two brothers and DeAnna were present. Frank and the Vitus siblings walked next to DeAnna who was sitting in the front row. DeAnna's right cheek was still covered with bandages. Underneath, there were scratched marks from Anteros's nails.

Magenta whispered into the Queen's ear, "Aunt DeAnna, Frank is back from Trans-university."

Eros and Himeros looked up. _How charming is Frank... he looks just like a girly Transsexual version of Anteros._

The Queen wiped her tears, stood up and hugged her son. Frank pushed his mother away, "You killed my father. I will never forgive you."

"It was an accident… Frank…" DeAnna defended herself. She lost her husband and she didn't want to lose her son as well.

Frank walked towards his father's coffin and hugged his father's lifeless body. The lifeless Transparent prince was wearing the same suit from his wedding to DeAnna. The mortician did a great job covering all the scars and bruises from the fight. Frank then turned around and walked out of the church directly.

DeAnna sat down on the bench and started grieving again. She put her palms together in a praying position and she rested her head on her hands. She closed her eyes and went back to her deep thought.

Riff Raff spoke softly to Magenta, "Magenta, you should stay with Aunt DeAnna. I will chase after Frank." Together with Eros and Himeros, Riff Raff walked out and chased after the sad prince.

Magenta sat next to the Queen and lent the Queen a shoulder to cry on. The Queen smiled weakly at Magenta. "Magenta, I am really glad you are here with me. I remember you were trying to ask me something the day Anteros died. What was it?"

Magenta did not remember what she was trying to ask. Suddenly, the face of the old woman and the thing she said suddenly flashed in Magenta's brain. She thought for a moment and said, "Did mother ever tell you anything about my birth mother?"

"No, Roxy never told me who your birthmother is. Why did you ask?" The Queen wasn't lying technically. Roxy never "told" DeAnna because DeAnna was Magenta's mother.

Magenta looked disappointed and replied, "Oh, it was nothing. I met an old lady who said I looked like my mother. I guessed she must have mistaken me for someone else."

DeAnna remembered the old midwife. _Magenta must have met her when the old midwife was kicked out of the Chi room._ DeAnna was relieved that Magenta thought the midwife was mistaken. She said, "Do you want to meet your birthmother? Are you angry that she gave you to Roxy?"

"I don't know. I am not really angry. I have a great life. Mother, _I meant Roxy_, was a good mother and I love Riff Raff. You and your family have been great to Riff Raff and me after mother passed away." Magenta smile and said, "I believe everybody does things for a reason. I am sure my birthmother did not want to abandon me. She had her reasons. I just want to meet her and ask her why. I think I will understand her."

DeAnna smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, "You are such a mature young lady. I am sure your birthmother loves you." DeAnna hugged Magenta tightly. She needed the hug.

The doors of the church were pushed open and Riff Raff walked back into the room that was filled with silent and sadness. He quickly walked toward where Magenta and DeAnna had been sitting. He bended down and said to the Queen, "Bad news, Aunt DeAnna. Frank had decided to leave the galaxy. He is planning to travel to Milky Way Galaxy to complete his Earth Study degree."

* * *

Sorry... This chapter is kind of short. Don't hit me. Noooooo, not the ice picker OUCH! Don't kill me... (Columbia screaming in the background) If you kill me, then I won't be able to continue the story and you will never know who Magenta's daddy is... Wait, you already know? Who told you that? No... Don't hit me (*cry)


	19. Leaving Transsexual

Thanks for reviewing, _! (Too lazy to type out all the names again... Pretend your name is at the _. I know you have good imagination.)

Another longer-than-usual chapter. Enjoy!

**= 16. Leaving Transsexual =**

It was dinner time. King Eros and his twin brother had gone back to Transparent. Five people were sitting around the dining table. DeAnna was sitting at the end of the long table. Frank was sitting on her left side and DeLordy was sitting next to Frank. Opposite to DeLordy, there was Riff Raff. Magenta was sitting on DeAnna's right side, opposite to Frank.

They were eating quietly. The room was filled with awkward silent and nobody dared to say a single word. Frank broke the ice, "Mother, I am leaving Transylvania. I am going to Earth to complete my degree and you can't stop me."

DeLordy didn't know what was going on and asked, "I thought you were doing a major in Sexology. When did you switch to Earth study? Earth study? That is so not Frank."

The Queen cut her cousin off, "He switched a long time ago. He is majoring in Foreign Galaxy Study, minoring in Sexology. It was Anteros's idea. He wanted Frank to study something useful for his future when he becomes the King."

She realized she just mentioned her husband's name, the man whom never loved, the man whom she killed. When Frank heard his father's name, he held his hand into a fist. He was ready to throw a punch at his mother, but he was able to control his temper.

DeAnna turned to Frank and said, "I think going to a different planet is a great idea, but you had only completed the first year of your study. You are too young. You should at least graduate before travelling to a distanced planet. See, I know you are angry about your father's death and you hate me right now. Teenagers are always angry. That's just hormones. Don't let them affect your judgment. I love you idea, and you should spend a couple years to plan for your trip." _Negotiation 101 : that's a Yes sandwich_.

Frank didn't fall for it and he reacted badly to his mother's comment, "I am too young? If you think I can't take care of myself, you can tell Riff Raff to come with me. He is twenty-two and he knows a lot. He is a medical doctor and a mechanical engineer. He can be my assistant."

Riff Raff added, "I am also a biological scientist and an accountant." _Damn it, why did I correct him? Now he is going to force me to go with him._

Frank continued, "See, mother. I am going to Earth, no matter what you say. And I am taking Riff Raff with me." Frank punched the table and left the room.

"DeAnna, you know Frank. You know he won't change his mind. He is going to Earth no matter what you say," said DeLordy, when he was busy stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth.

DeAnna said, "Yes, I do know that. He is my son, after all," She turned to Riff Raff and said, "Please Riff Raff, can you go with my son? You are a big boy and I trust you to take good care of him. You took great care of Magenta when you two were in Trans-University."

Riff Raff nodded his head and agreed. There wasn't another person on Transsexual who was more qualified for this job. He turned to Magenta and looked at her in the eyes. She nodded.

"If Riff Raff is going to Earth with Frank, then I am also going to Earth with them," said Magenta.

The Queen disagreed, "No, Magenta. You are a girl. You can't go."

"Why not? I am older than Frank and I can cook," Magenta complaint.

"I can't say no to Frank, but I can say no to you," DeAnna looked worried, "I am just trying to protect you from the dangerous world."

"But..." Magenta tried to think of a more convincing reason, but DeAnna interrupted her.

"No buts. I know what's best for you," DeAnna held onto Magenta's hand. Her son hated her. She couldn't bear to lose her daughter too.

"I don't care. You are his mother, not mine. Say no to him or say yes to me," Magenta made DeAnna let go of her hand, and then she stood up and left the room. Riff Raff followed closely after her, calling her name.

_I am not her mother._ This thought overwhelmed DeAnna's mind. She bit her lips and was confused about her feeling. _Both of my children hate me._ DeAnna picked up her fork and continued her dinner.

"So," DeLordy asked in a jokey way, "Can I take Frank's place and be the king if he never comes back?"

DeAnna gave him a harsh look. She put down her fork and threw the napkin on the table. Then she walked away.

* * *

It took Riff Raff two months to build a spaceship castle. They would need a castle instead of a space shuttle as Earth was rather far away. It could take weeks to get there. They would need space to store supplies and a lab to perform their experiments.

Riff Raff drew the castle layout from scratch. He knew every secret passageway and hidden room. Some were idea from Frank, like having an upstairs laboratory next to the master bedroom. But those secret rooms were mostly Riff Raff's own ideas. It's just two men in a big house; he would need some private areas to himself.

Frank had turned into a different person after his father's death. Frank barely talked to anyone anymore. He used to flirt with his servants before getting them into bed. It was fun to flirt. It was part of the sex package. Now he just used their bodies as an outlet of anger. He used to be cheerful and friendly.

He might be mean to Riff Raff before, but he respected his friend. Now, Frank just bossed Riff Raff around like and told him to do this and that. Riff Raff understood the prince's anger as he had lost his own mother at age fifteen, so he just put up with him and swallowed every word that Frank said, and didn't argue with him. However, avoiding a problem only made things worst.

Time passed by quickly and the castle was ready to be launched. It was the night before Riff Raff and Frank left Transylvania.

DeAnna knocked on Magenta's room door and let herself in. Magenta was sitting at her desk, reading newspaper.

"Frank and Riff Raff are leaving tomorrow." DeAnna said to Magenta, "You are still mad that I am not letting you go?"

Magenta nodded her head.

"If I am not mistaken, you are WITH Riff Raff, aren't you?" DeAnna asked.

"Yes, we were together since I was thirteen, but we didn't get physical until I turned seventeen," Magenta said. Her face turned slightly red.

"Yes, Riff Raff is a charming man. He looked a lot like his father. You know, Roxy and I used to double date Riff Raff's father. We were young and it was fun." DeAnna smiled, while remembering the old days.

Magenta smiled back, "I could imagine that, two hot girls dating one hot guy." It was a beautiful smile. She looked a lot like DeAnna. Her green eyes matched her long red curly hair. Her hair was very long, so long that it passed her waist line. She truly looked like a princess.

How much she would miss her daughter's smile if she left this planet again? DeAnna changed the topic back to Frank's Earth trip, "Please don't hate me for not letting you go to Earth. It was for your own good. The world is a dangerous place."

"I love Riff Raff. I don't want to be separated again," Magenta complained, "We don't even know how long the trip is going to be. One month? One year? One decade?"

"I am sure Riff Raff will convince Frank to come back soon," DeAnna kissed Magenta's forehead, "Are you going to say goodbye to them tomorrow?"

"No, I don't want to say goodbye to Riff Raff," She had other plan.

DeAnna left Magenta's room and let her have a good night sleep.

It was the early moon-ing of the very next day. Frank and Riff Raff went to the castle to prepare everything for the take-off. Almost every Transsexual Transylvanian was there to say goodbye to their beloved prince and the son of the greatest warrior of Transylvania. Riff Raff was actually a well-known figure and the pride of Transsexual for getting four doctorial degrees in six years.

DeLordy was watching them when the Queen joined him. "Where is Magenta?" he asked.

The Queen replied, "She is not coming. She didn't want to say goodbye to Riff Raff."

DeLordy asked again, "So, you are just going to let Frank go?"

"He is still angry about his father's death. When his anger goes away, he will come home," DeAnna thought optimistically.

"I heard that the Earth is a fun place. I am afraid your little Frank will stay there and doesn't want to come back. Maybe you should consider my suggestion," DeLordy said. He wanted to be the king.

The Queen smiled. She knew her son.

Riff Raff opened the door and welcomed DeAnna and DeLordy into the castle for a brief tour. Anteros's dead body was placed by the front door. His coffin was made into a clock. Riff Raff showed the Royal the ballroom, the lab, the master bedroom and the Zen room.

By the end of the tour, he led the Royal out of the castle and walked back in with Frank. "Prepare the transfer beam..." Frank sang. Riff Raff launched the castle, when Frank waved at his people from the window.

The castle took off. The Queen waved goodbye to her son. She went back to the palace and walked to Magenta's room. She knocked on the door and said, "Magenta, the castle spaceship finally took off. Can I come in?"

There was no reply, so she opened the door. She saw a note on the table. _Sorry, Aunt DeAnna. I had decided to go with Riff Raff. Take care, M._

Inside the flying castle, Riff Raff and Frank knocked on the storage room's door. "Magenta, we had taken off. You can come out now."

Magenta came out of the room. "Frank, I am so glad you let me to come with Riff Raff." She hugged Riff Raff and they smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Riff Raff and Magenta felt a sharp pain on their backs. Frank was holding a whip. "You may think this is the beginning of my new life. We are not in Transylvania anymore. I don't need to treat you two like my siblings. From today onward, you are my servants and I am your master."

Riff Raff held Magenta tightly and they looked at the young man who used to be their friend. The siblings' nightmare had just begun.

* * *

And I realize I always post early for Friday's chapter... so from now on, I will be posting on Monday and Thursday instead of Monday and Friday.


	20. Going Home

Thanks for reviewing, **amy-fielding**, **Azzi Turner**, **magentalover**, **FrankieFan82**, **KungFuHime2009**, **Anne Oying** and **Loz-89**!

Yep, I am skipping the whole Earth part. I have read it too many times, so I think you want to skip it too... (Hey, I got your ice picker. You can't hit me!)

**= 17. Going Home =**

The castle just launched. The bodies were still floating in the pool.

"What happened to us? I can't believe we really did it. We killed Frank," Magenta was sitting on the stairs in the ballroom. She took a deep breath, not sure what to do next, "Frank, the kid who grew up with us. How are we going to tell Aunt DeAnna? Aunt DeAnna took us in and treated us like her own children after our mother died. We were like real siblings."

Riff Raff walked over and sat next to Magenta. He wrapped his arm around her. He missed her touch. "He had changed. He was no longer the kid who laughed and pointed at us when he saw us kissing. He was no longer the charming prince who loved by his people. He was no longer the spoiled brat who made me to his homework," Riff Raff slowly closed his eyes and opened them again; "His father's death changed him. All the whipping and torture, he deserved to die. You know what he did to us, to YOU!" Riff Raff said and he kissed her forehead.

"It was a long time ago. I have forgiven him," said Magenta.

"Maybe you did. He was like your little brother," Riff Raff said in a cold and angry voice.

_Maybe Riff Raff was right, Frank had changed and he needed to pay for what he had done._ "Maybe Frank deserved it, but what about Columbia?" It's her turn to have a breakdown. She grabbed Riff Raff's shoulders and started yelling at him, "She is just an innocent little girl. All she ever wanted was for Frank to love her. She didn't deserve to die."

"I am sorry. It was an accident," He said, "She screamed. She startled me. I had to do it."

"For the nine years we spent on Earth, Columbia was in seven of them. She was family. We were close. We even shared a room, we fought, and we cheered each other up. She was like a little sister to me," She stood up and walked next to the pool. She grabbed a pole and started fishing the bodies out of the water.

"Look, I am really sorry," Riff Raff wrapped Magenta's waist with his arm and kissed her hair.

She stopped fishing, but still held the pole, "Did you know why Columbia was always so cheerful?" Riff Raff didn't say anything. "Because she was the saddest person I have ever known."

Her tears dissolved the mascara and drew a line on her face, "Her parents died when she was young. Then she moved in with her aunt and uncle. They abused her and he molested her," she stopped talking and wiped her tears with her hand, "she ran away when she was fifteen. And then she met Frank, who just treated her like a toy, a plaything." Riff Raff took the pole from Magenta's hands and fished Columbia out.

Magenta continued, "Then Eddie appeared in her life. Maybe he is a loser, but he truly loved Columbia. When finally she found someone to love her unconditionally, Frank decided to take him away from her, cutting him open, stealing his brain and eventually killing him with an ice picker in front of Columbia. And now, you killed her."

"Her cheerfulness was never real. She faked it all her life. She is just one big tragedy. She was so cheerful because she wanted to cover up her sadness. She wanted to bring more joy to the world. She brought joy to my life and you killed my best friend," Magenta walked toward the door and stepped out of the ballroom.

"Where are you going?" Riff Raff yelled, not planning to chase after her.

Magenta yelled back, "My room."

Riff Raff screamed at Magenta's shadow, "I did it for you. You were born to rule, not follow."

* * *

It was a quiet trip. Riff Raff tried to talk to Magenta, who always replied him with one or two words answer. Was she mad at Riff Raff for killing Frank and Columbia, or was she mad at herself for not stopping him? After days of flying, they finally arrived Transsexual.

It was late at night in Transsexual. It was so late at night that even the guards were resting. The castle landed in the spaceport without creating much noise, but the spaceport attendants had notified the Queen for the "prince's arrival". So, with only two body guards on her side, DeAnna quickly rushed to the spaceport to welcome "her son". Little did she know, her son had already been killed by her best friend's son.

DeAnna asked as soon as Magenta and Riff Raff stepped out of the castle, "You are back! Where's Frank?"

"I am sorry, Aunt DeAnna. Frank is dead. We killed him," said Magenta.

* * *

Too short? Don't yell. There is enough yelling in this chapter. I promise you the next chapter will be a loooooong one!

Sorry that I have to kill Frank. (If he didn't die, how could Magenta be the Queen?) Also sorry that Frank was the evil guy in this story. (Clarification: It's Riff Raff and Magenta's perspective, not mine. No hate.)

Poll closed... Turns out my next 2 stories will be less Magenta-Riff-Raff centric. They are "The Swap" - Friday and "Love At First Sight (con't)" - Monday + Thursday.

Don't worry, the Queen's Love Child is not ending soon. I have finished the skeleton of the story - 6 more chapters to go.


	21. Forgiving

Like I promised, this chapter is loooooonger.

**= 18. Forgiving =**

"What did you just say?" DeAnna panicked and asked.

"Frank is dead," Magenta replied.

"Where is he?" DeAnna asked again.

"His body is in the ballroom," said Riff Raff.

DeAnna pushed Magenta and Riff Raff aside and quickly walked into the castle. Anteros was placed close to the main door, but she didn't care. All she cared about at this moment was Frank. The castle was like a mini-version of her summer palace, so she could quickly locate the ballroom.

There were three bodies lying on the stage floor. They were covered with mats. DeAnna lifted up the first one. It was a blond man. His face looked familiar to her, but she couldn't tell where she had seen him before.

She lifted up the second mat. A girl with unnaturally dyed red hair was lying underneath. _It's not my little Frankie. Can this be a joke? My Frankie is not dead._

She lifted up the last mat and she almost fainted. She checked for his breath._ No, he is not breathing. Is this a dream? If it is, why does it hurt so much?_

Riff Raff, Magenta and two guards walked into the ballroom. DeAnna slowly turned around and ordered her guards, "Arrest them immediately."

The two guards each grabbed the arms of Magenta and Riff Raff, ready to throw them in jail.

"Magenta didn't kill Frank. I did. It was all my plan. Magenta is innocent. Arrest me, not her," Riff Raff said.

"If you say so," DeAnna waved her hand once and the guard who was in hold of Magenta released his hands.

Magenta ran toward DeAnna. Before the guard could point the gun at Magenta for attempting to attack the Queen, she kneed in front of DeAnna. "We are so sorry for what we did. Please, listen to our reasons," Magenta begged.

"Too late," DeAnna avoided eye contacts with Magenta. She was so depressed that even her daughter couldn't change her mind. "Take the murderer away," She ordered the guards.

* * *

It was even later that night. Magenta was in her room inside the palace unpacking her bags when DeAnna came over and checked out of Magenta. She sat down on the floor, right next to Magenta. Magenta didn't look up or talk and DeAnna was just watching quietly.

DeAnna held Magenta's hand. Magenta stopped unpacking, but she still looked down. Magenta's hands used to be soft and smooth like silk. They were the princess's hands. Now it was rough and dry like sandpaper. _Frank must have made her do so much house work, poor girl._

She noticed the scares on her Magenta's body. She used her finger to trace over one of the scares. "Did Riff Raff do this to you?" DeAnna asked. She trusted the wrong man. He killed her son and scared her daughter.

Magenta looked up and shook her head.

"It was Fr..." Magenta couldn't continue. It was like telling a mother that her son was corrupted and she did a bad job raising him.

"Frank, my baby, he did this to you?" DeAnna said the sentence out slowly word by word, but she couldn't believe she could say such a thing. She couldn't believe her innocent Frank would do such a thing as hurting his sister.

Magenta nodded her head, "Frank had changed, after Uncle Anteros died. He turned into someone cruel. He couldn't feel love anymore although he was loved by many people. He was looking for love in all the wrong places, but inside his heart, it was empty. Frank lost his mind, so Riff Raff killed him. It was nobody's fault. Riff Raff didn't do anything wrong. Please don't kill my brother."

DeAnna stood up and left the room. She didn't care about Magenta's begging eyes, which looked almost identical to hers.

* * *

Riff Raff had been locked up for hours when he had a visitor. The visitor was wearing a black cape with hood and Riff Raff couldn't tell it was Magenta until she took off her hood. Riff Raff quickly stood up and walked to the bars. Magenta paid the guards and they left the lovers alone. Magenta stood outside of the cell and Riff Raff stood on the other side.

"I bribed the guards to let me in," Magenta said.

He reached his arms out and wrapped around her waist. She didn't push him away, so he forced his lips against hers. They hadn't kissed since the night they fought.

"How did the people reach to Frank's death?" Riff Raff asked.

Magenta said, "The news about Frank's death had not yet been released yet."

"If Aunt DeAnna is really planning to kill me, I want you to forget all about me, find a good man, marry him, have a couple kids and live a good life," said Riff Raff.

"No, I will not," Magenta declined.

"Yes, you will," Riff Raff hugged her tighter although there were bars between them. "You have to. You have to live a good life for me, for yourself."

Suddenly, a guard came in. He whispered something into Magenta's ears and he walked out again.

"Aunt DeAnna is coming. I have to go," Magenta put her hood back on and quickly ran out. Riff Raff sat back down at the original spot.

The guard let the Queen into Riff Raff's cell. She said, "I have seen the scars on Magenta's body. I know Frank had harmed you and I am truly sorry. But I know you, Riff Raff. I watched you growing up. I know you are a good boy and you do things for a reason. Frank might have tortured you, but I know you can control your temper. What happened? You can tell me. I just want to know the truth. I want to know why you killed my son."

"Magenta knows your pain. She had lost a child, like you," Riff Raff started telling his version of the story.

Riff Raff started to tear up, "It was two years ago..."

_Magenta and Riff Raff were sleeping and cuddling when the sun shined into his room. His arms were wrapped around her waist. He kissed her and whispered into her ears, "Good morning. It's another day on Earth." He smiled. At least he still had her._

_"__I think I am pregnant," Magenta said._

_"__Are you sure? How far along are you?" Riff Raff said, "I can do a check up for you in the lab when I am taking a break from experimenting on Eddie's brain."_

_"It's been three months but I am not really sure. I didn't do any test. I didn't dare to tell anybody." Magenta said, "__If we are really having a child, what are we going to name our baby?"_

_"__Lyndsee if it's a girl. I have always loved that name."_

_"__What about a boy?"_

_Frank interrupted them by calling them from the lab. They held hands and started walking into the lab._

_Before the sibling said anything, Frank ordered, "Magenta, go c__lean up the roof."_

_"__I am sorry. I don't think this is possible. Magenta might be with child," Riff Raff started._

_"__I don't care if she is pregnant or not. It's not my baby, you incestuous freaks. The roof is dirty and it is affecting my radio reception." He clapped his hands and pointed his index finger up, "Go!"_

_"I can do it. Let Magenta take a break," Riff Raff refused to let Magenta go on the roof._

_"You have to help me in the lab," The prince commanded._

_"You can't boss me around. You are not superior to me!" Riff Raff stood up to Frank._

_Frank grabbed the whip and hit Riff Raff, "Magenta, if you don't go, you know what will happen to your brother-lover."_

_"I will go. Just don't hit Riff Raff anymore," Magenta hugged Riff Raff and helped him to clean his fresh wound._

_"Be careful," Riff Raff whispered._

_When she was cleaning, Magenta fell ill and she fell off the roof. _

_When she regained her consciousness, she was lying on her bed. Riff Raff and Columbia were on her sides. Riff Raff said, "You broke three rib bones and..."_

_"How about my baby?" Magenta asked. She fell a pain on her abdomen as she spoke. _

_"It was a girl," Riff Raff held Magenta's hand and told her carefully, "Our baby Lyndsee is dead." They hugged tighter. At least they still have each other._

_Frank peeked into her room. It was obvious that Riff Raff had given Frank a black eye._

Riff Raff had a nervous breakdown and he started crying. He hadn't cried since he was a little boy. He had to be tough for his mother, for his sister and for himself. DeAnna started to feel something in her heart.

"That was not the worst part of the story," Riff Raff laughed coldly, "Magenta was actually carrying twins. She didn't know she was carrying two babies. I only told her the baby girl was dead and we buried her in the backyard. Frank took the boy's body and did accelerated growth experiment on him. He used my baby to create Rocky. He called it 'his creation'. He even contacted people from Transylvania and held his own Annual Transylvanian Convention to show off."

"The blond man was my g-" She faked a cough to cover the word grandson, "Your son?"

"Frank didn't kill my baby. I did. If I had stopped Frank from making Magenta climb up to the roof, maybe my twins wouldn't die. I killed my own son when I kill Frank," Riff Raff cried.

After listening to Riff Raff and Magenta's past, DeAnna cried as sad as Riff Raff.

"I am not looking for your forgiveness. I just want to tell you how I feel," said Riff Raff.

DeAnna didn't say anything. She stood up and offered Riff Raff a hand, "I forgive you. What Frank did was very wrong. You did the right thing. A man, cruel like him, is not qualified to be my people's king. I am so very sorry about what my son had done. Come, let's go find Magenta."

* * *

Thanks to **Azzi Turner**, **KungFuHime2009**, **FrankieFan82**, **magentalover**, **Anne Oying** and **amy-fielding** for reviewing!


	22. Jealousy and Murder

**AudeliaMarlowe**,** amy-fielding**, **magentalover**, **FrankieFan82**, **KungFuHime2009**, **Loz-89**, **Azzi Turner** and ******Anne Oying**, thanks for supporting and reviewing! (I apologize if I forget anyone.) I can hardly believe I can get over 100 reviews... You guys ARE THE BEST!

Too many line-separators in this story, but I have to put it. Please forgive me.

I am planning to plant another song in your brain now. Before reading this chapter, go youtube and search for The Carpenter - Yesterday Once More.

**= 19. Jealousy and Murder =**

"Good moon-ing, Riff Raff! You are back. It's so nice to see you," DeLordy called out as he saw Riff Raff in the hallway right outside the Chi room. It had been three days since Riff Raff and Magenta came back to Transsexual.

DeLordy now lived in the West Wing of the castle and Riff Raff and Magenta lived in the East Wing, so this was the first time he and Riff Raff met after they came back.

"Nice to see you too, Lord DeLordy. How do you do?" Riff Raff asked politely. He never liked DeLordy.

"I am GREAT! You just came out from jail, right? Heard you kill Frank. Thanks to you, I am going to be the king!" DeLordy said. That was the same reason why he was heading to the Chi room. Tomorrow would be Frank's funeral, the best time to announce the new heir. He wanted to discuss about the "arrangement" with DeAnna.

"That is none of your business. Besides, I didn't kill Frank. His creation did," Riff Raff said. DeAnna, Magenta and Riff Raff had agreed to tell people that Rocky, Frank's creation, had gone mad and killed Frank and then Riff Raff, the new people hero, killed the out-of-order man-doll.

"Oh, don't lie to me. We all know that Frank was not smart enough to build a man. Rocky was probably your creation and Frank was taking your credit. Like when you guys were kids, you did his homework for him. Your creation killed Frank equals you killed Frank," said DeLordy.

Riff Raff didn't say anything, so DeLordy continued, "I know Frank never liked you and you never liked Frank. It's probably your plan to build this killer doll."

Riff Raff didn't want to waste his time with this annoying DeLordy. If he listened to one more sentence, he could possibly lose his temper and shoot him with the anti-matter gun. He turned around and headed back to her room.

DeLordy noticed Riff Raff's reaction and decided to get onto his nerve even more.

"Well, you probably killed Frank because he slept with your sister. She didn't even refuse me when I put my tongue in her mouth the other night. She is such a dirty little slut. Anyone can get a piece of her if they want," Riff Raff stopped walking. DeLordy walked in front of Riff Raff and continued, "We spent some wonderful time together when you were in jail. She was good in bed. Her body was so soft and her skin was so smooth. Her lips tasted like honey. We made love so many times until the moon came up the next moon-ing. She loved my bed so much that she didn't want to leave."

Riff Raff pushed DeLordy aside and started walking again. DeLordy yelled at Riff Raff's back, "What? I never thought you were a jealous brother. Tell your sister, I think she is fabulous."

Riff Raff didn't want to hear more of it, so he ran away in rage.

* * *

After his discussion with DeAnna, DeLordy went back to his room. DeAnna told him that she didn't want to make a bad dicision at this moment of sadness. He must wait. Well, it would worth his wait because he was the only heir to the planet.

He wrote some words on a paper and put it in an envelope. After sealing the envelope with his stamp, he called over a servant to send the letter out.

Then he walked over to his bed. He took an old photo from under the pillow. "The devil's seeds have been laid. If I can't have you, nobody can," DeLordy whispered to Magenta's photo. He then took a redheaded Barbie-size doll from his night stand. He smiled evilly while he was stroking her hair and removing her clothes.

* * *

Magenta opened the door and let herself into Riff Raff's room. She was meeting her old friends in Transsexual. She hadn't seen them for nine years. There were lots of catching up to do.

Riff Raff started the music player and welcomed Magenta with opened arms. He embraced her and started dancing. It was a slow dance. All they did was hugging tightly and bounded left and right on their foot.

"That's so sweet. Why are you doing this? We haven't danced since the time warp," asked Magenta.

"Tonight is a rather special night to you and me. This is to celebrate I get out of jail," Riff Raff replied.

"Well, you have been out of jail for three days," Magenta said, "but we haven't slept together since the night we left Earth." She was going to say _the night you killed Frank and Columbia_, but she didn't want another argument with Riff Raff. Magenta smiled shyly at Riff Raff, like the first time they went on a date.

"You would never lie to me, right?" asked Riff Raff.

"Never," Magenta said it quickly in a solid tone. She had never lied to him and she would never lie to him.

Magenta sang along with the music Riff Raff put on, "_When I was young, I'd listened to the radio waiting for my favourite songs. When they played I'd sing along. It made me smile_."

He kissed her forehead and she continued, "_Those were such happy times and not so long ago. How I wondered where they'd gone. But they're back again, just like a long lost friend. All the songs I loved so well._"

They danced until the music was over. Riff Raff told Magenta, "Take a shower. I want you to be relaxed in this special occasion." _Maybe he knows_, Magenta thought to herself. Magenta walked into the bathroom, humming the song. Riff Raff sat down on the bed, hiding something behind his back.

When Magenta came out from the bathroom after the hot shower, he said, "Magenta, come sit next to me. I have something for you."

Followed what her brother said, she sat next to him.

The next moment, he took something shiny from behind his back and Magenta screamed.

* * *

DeLordy was playing this himself and his Magenta doll when a servant banged on his door. _He did it already?_ Q_uicker than I expected._

He put his pants back on and walked to the door. The servant blurred something out, "Lord DeLordy, Queen DeAnna needed to see you right now."

"What happened?" DeLordy asked and pretended to be surprised.

"I am not sure, but I heard it's about Lordy Riff Raff and Lady Magenta," said the servant.

* * *

Cliffhanger... Four more chapters to go.


	23. Dear Lord, what is your plan?

I hope you would like this chapter... (I stole a moment from Cell Block Tango again.)

**= 20. Dear Lord, what is your plan? =**

DeLordy entered DeAnna's study. DeAnna was thinking with her palms together placed in front of her chin, "You are here, DeLordy. I have some news to tell you. It's about what happened to Riff Raff and Magenta tonight."

DeLordy pretended he was sad and apologized, "I am sorry. I was joking to Riff Raff. I didn't know he would kill her."

"You did what?" DeAnna screamed.

"I told Riff Raff that I slept with Magenta, but of course I was joking. I would never sleep with Magenta. She was like a little sister to me," DeLordy said in a fake nervous voice, "Oh boy, I would never have guessed they were lovers. If I knew earlier, I wouldn't make a stupid mean joke like this."

DeAnna was speechless. DeLordy continued, "Let's go back to our discussion earlier today. You are looking for a new heir and Magenta is dead. How about me?"

The color of DeAnna's face changed. She asked, "How did Magenta relate to the throne?"

"Don't lie to me, DeAnna. I have always known that Magenta was your daughter. And you knew I knew it. You knew someone was eavesdropping your conversation before Anteros was killed by you. Magenta was unpacking her bags in her room with Riff Raff. Frank was in Trans-University. I was the only person who would eavesdrop and not leak the information out," He laughed.

She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe DeLordy had always known the truth. "No, I didn't know you were the eavesdropper. In fact, I didn't know anyone was actually eavesdropping. I was only saying it to divert Anteros's attention," DeAnna said while thinking how stupid she was. DeLordy had always wanted the throne. Why didn't she notice this earlier?

DeLordy walked over to the wine cabinet and poured himself a glass of wine.

"You were going to pass your throne to her. That's why you rejected me this morning. It has always been a Transsexual tradition to have a queen instead of a king. Transsexual Queen always passed her throne to her eldest daughter. She only passed her throne to her son if she didn't have any daughter," DeLordy said.

"Now that both Frank and Magenta are dead, you need someone to take the throne." DeLordy laughed evilly, "You have two choices now. You can declare to me be the new king of Transsexual, or you can die soon and I will declare myself to be king."

"That's why you told Riff Raff you slept with Magenta. You wanted to trigger Riff Raff to kill Magenta so you can take the throne." DeAnna said in a laughing voice. _Was she appreciating how calculating and smart DeLordy was?_

"You are so smart, aren't you?" He drank from the glass, "by the way, I didn't know who Magenta's father is. Do you want to tell me, or do you want to bring the secret to your grave?"

DeAnna whispered something in DeLordy. "Him? You slept with him? No wonder you have to kill Anteros to protect this secret. You slut," DeLordy laughed. He held up his glass like he was proposing a toast to DeAnna, and then he drank from his glass of wine.

"Did you know what is the real reason I told you to came here tonight?" DeAnna asked.

"Riff Raff killed Magenta, duh," DeLordy was so proud of his plan.

"No... You were too busy talking and you missed out the whole point of the story," DeAnna said. She laughed.

* * *

Something did happen to Magenta and Riff Raff earlier that night, but it was not like DeLordy imagined.

_Riff Raff took something shiny from behind his back and Magenta screamed._

_"Oh my god, is this mother's ring?" Magenta squealed like Columbia._

_"Yes, it is. I found this ring in mother's belonging sixteen years ago. This is the very same ring father gave to mother when he proposed. I know she would like you to have it and she would like me to give it to you, but I never knew when the right moment was. Now I know tonight is the right night," Riff Raff kneed on the floor and said, "Magenta Vitus, would you like to be my lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"YES!" Magenta screamed._

_Riff Raff put the ring onto Magenta's engagement ring finger._

_Magenta used her hands to hold Riff Raff's face and gave him a big kiss._

_"There is a secret I have been holding on," Magenta said, "And since you proposed, this is the right time to tell you."_

_"Please don't tell me you have really slept with DeLordy," Riff Raff said. _

_"Why would I sleep with him? He is so fat and he moves like a piece of meat," Magenta complaint, "Wait, that was not the reason you proposed to me, right?"_

_"Well... It's one of the reasons... I want to prove to him that you are mine and he can't lay his fingers on you," Riff Raff said, "Ha, I knew he was lying to me."_

_"I can't believe you thought I slept with him," Magenta tried to remove the ring, but it was stuck on her fingers._

_Riff Raff held Magenta's hands and said, "See, you are stuck with me now. You will never take this ring off."_

_"That's only because my fingers is swollen. I will be able to take it off in eight months," Magenta said._

_"Swollen fingers? Eight months? Magenta, are you pregnant?" Riff Raff asked, "That was the secret you were holding onto?"_

_Magenta smiled and nodded her head. Riff Raff climbed onto his bed and started his "celebration" with his sister._

_"Be careful or you will hurt our baby," Magenta warned Riff Raff._

_Riff Raff said, "Don't worry, I won't..." and he smiled evilly._

* * *

"He proposed?" DeLordy said in a loud voice. It was far beyond his expectation.

"And they are getting married in one week," DeAnna said.

"The reason why I asked you to come over was that Magenta and Riff Raff were getting married and they would have a great life together. It would be a bad idea for me to tell her the truth and pass my throne to her. And because you wanted the throne so badly, I was going to tell you I was passing my throne to you," DeAnna laughed and DeLordy didn't know how to react.

"Luckily, you have proven to me that you were not the man I thought you was. You have proven to me that you did not deserve the throne," DeAnna said, "I was wrong. You were never the main character of this story. Oh, and by the way, what you just drank was arsenic. I told you to not drink anything in my room when you were young, remember? Good luck taking my secret to your grave." She smiled.

DeLordy grabbed his throat with his hands like he was choking. _You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic_, DeAnna said it in her mind.

Riff Raff and Magenta knocked on the door and let themselves in. They saw DeLordy lying on the floor and quickly walked over to his body.

"What happened to him?" Magenta asked.

Riff Raff checked for his breath, "He is dead."

DeAnna said in a pretended nervous voice, "I didn't know what happened. I told him that you two were getting married and I was going to pass my throne to him. Maybe he was too excited. He had a heart attack. Can you two be a dear and ask my guards to carry his body away?"

Riff Raff and Magenta nodded their head and they stepped out of the room to find the guards. Riff Raff whispered to Magenta, "He did not have a heart attack. He was poison. It was obvious. His lips were purple."

"Why would Aunt DeAnna lie to us?" Magenta asked.

"DeLordy lied to me that he slept to you. Maybe Aunt DeAnna knew that and decided to kill him," Riff Raff thought for a moment and concluded.

"I don't understand why she would care about that. After all, we killed her son," Magenta looked confused.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing. Counting down, 3 more chapters to go...


	24. Assassins

Hi ya all, thanks for reviewing (too lazy to type out the names again)! Enough of my BS, there comes the new chapter!

**= 21. Assassins =**

Eros threw the envelope with a "DL" wax stamp into the fireplace. The fire quickly swallowed the envelope and the letter inside. He held his fist, couldn't believe what he just read.

His brother's son was murdered by his servants? Frank, his only nephew, the only heir to the Transparent throne, was killed by his handyman and the Queen told the world that Frank was killed by his own creation? Who should he believe? The Queen or her faithful cousin? Was this all just a plan like DeLordy said - Riff Raff killed Frank to get his Transsexual throne?

"Your majesty, a wedding invitation from Transsexual," The king's right hand man knocked on the King's room door and brought in a wedding invitation. Eros got the invitation and briefly looked over. "Your majesty, are you going to Lord and Lady Vitus's wedding? It will be held tomorrow night." He stood on the side and waited for the king's response.

"Do you believe Riff Raff Vitus killed Frank in order to take his throne?" Eros asked.

"No, I believe Lord Vitus, like his father, is faithful to the Queen. Besides, the Queen has told her people that Prince Frank was accidentally killed by his creation, not Lord Vitus. The Queen would not lie about her son's death," the right-hand man replied.

The telephone rang and the King pulled the trigger next to the television monitor, "Your majesty," Another minister's face showed up on the screen, "News from Transsexual." He stopped and waited for the King's reply.

Eros said, "Continue."

"We got this rumor from some of the Transsexual guards. Lord DeLordy died six nights ago, and the information of his death has not been announced publicly," said the minister, "To my knowledge, he did not die from natural cause. He was poison, murdered. And his death happened right after Lord Vitus announced his engagement to his sister."

Eros turned off the screen and continued with his conversation with his right hand man, "Maybe DeLordy learnt Vitus's unlawful murder, so he got killed."

"I don't think Riff Raff would kill Lord DeLordy. They were not friends, but I know they grew up together," said the right-hand man.

"Are you on his side or on my side? You work for me," Eros said in rage.

"They killed Frank and they never pay for what they did," Eros ripped the wedding invitation into two pieces, "And now they are getting married."

"Assassin team one and team two," Eros pressed a button and talked into a television screen, "Bring Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus to me. I want to see them, dead or alive." He turned off the monitor and pointed at his right-hand man, "You, GO."

* * *

It was their wedding night. Half naked, Riff Raff was making out with Magenta on their wedding bed. They were enjoying their moment until the assassins broke into their room.

Those three men were wearing black Transylvanian space suits, like the ones Magenta and Riff Raff wore when they killed Frank, except this time, they were all black and the men weren't wearing fishnet. Magenta quickly grabbed the sheet to wrap around her body.

The man who looked like the assassins' leader pointed an antimatter gun at Riff Raff and said, "One year from tonight, it will be one year anniversary of your deathday," He laughed hysterically.

Pride was always a sin. Riff Raff punched the assassin's nose and he dropped his antimatter gun. Riff Raff quickly grabbed the gun and pointed the gun with back at the assassin.

The assassin leader laughed and said, "Attack." One of the two assassins walked behind Magenta and started choking her. Riff Raff shot that assassin and he turned around. He grabbed the assassin leader's throat and pointed the gun to his head.

"Stop the attack or I kill him," said Riff Raff.

"You heard him, stop the attack," said the leader. This man was so proud of himself, but he was afraid of death.

The only "free" assassin shot the leader and said, "Thanks, I have always hated that guy."

Riff Raff dropped the man's dead body and the only alive assassin went toward the newly-weds.

Three more assassins came into the room. Riff Raff grabbed Magenta's hand and then he wrapped his arm around her waist. With his other hand, he grabbed her dress from the floor and handed it to Magenta. He led her out of the room while shooting at the assassins.

They ran as far away as possible, but didn't know where they could go.

"Are you okay?" He asked Magenta.

"I am fine," She said, "I hope all these exercising are good for the baby."

There was no assassin in their sight, so Riff Raff slowed down and carried Magenta with his arms, "No worries, you are my princess and I won't let you or my baby get hurt."

Magenta asked, "How come you never told me you can fight like this?"

"I didn't know I could fight like this too either. It must be in my blood!" Riff Raff replied.

"Where are we going?" Magenta asked.

"I don't know, spaceport?" Riff Raff replied.

When they arrived the spaceport, a spaceship suddenly parked in front of them. The door opened and a cross-dressed man stuck his head out.

"Trust!" Riff Raff yelled and he brought Magenta onto the ship.

"Fly! Someone is trying to kill Magenta and me," said Riff Raff. Trust launched the space shuttle quickly.

* * *

DeAnna was walking aimlessly in her big palace. She killed her husband, her son died and she didn't stop DeLordy from drinking the poison. The palace was just so quiet. Yes, it needed laughter of children. She would be a grandmother soon, or Great-Aunt DeAnna? Well, at least she knew herself was going to be a grandmother. Yes, at least she still had her daughter by her side. Her subconscious brought her to Magenta's room.

As she passed by their room, she noticed something was wrong. There were three men were lying on the floor and the door was open. She walked into the room and there were three more men. She remembered their uniforms. She said to herself, "Eros."

* * *

"I am so lucky to run into you. Everything happened so quickly, I didn't even know I could fight like a real warrior," Riff Raff put the anti-matter gun on the table.

"Well, it's not luck. I came back for your wedding, but I think I have already missed it," After the shuttle went into auto-pilot mode, Trust turned around and looked at Riff Raff and Magenta from head to toes. He was trying to hide his smile because the Vitus siblings were still half naked, covering their bodies with bed sheets.

"Turn around, dude," Riff Raff said. Magenta dropped her sheet and quickly put on her dress Riff Raff took for her.

"Any idea why those Transparent assassins are attacking you?" Trust asked.

"No," said Riff Raff, "Wait... Did you just say Transparent? How did you know those assassins were from Transparent?"

Before Riff Raff could say one more words, Trust pointed a gun at Riff Raff and Magenta and he zapped them, "Sorry. I worked for King Eros now."


	25. Confession

Thank you all for reviewing. We get some new faces. :) I know I should type out all your names, but I shouldn't cliff-hang you anymore. So, here comes the second last chapter!

**= 22. Confession =**

Trust carefully tied up Riff Raff and Magenta, and then he used some smelling salt to wake them up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was you zapped me. Was I dreaming?" Riff Raff said. At the same moment, he noticed he was tied up.

"Trust, why did you tie us up? Are you with those attacker? I trusted you," said Riff Raff, "And for moon's sake, why did you shoot Magenta? She is pregnant!"

"Oh, you are with child, congratulation!" said Trust, "Don't worry, the instruction sheet says the shock gun is child-proof, so I assume it won't hurt the child."

Riff Raff and Magenta did't know what to say about Trust's stupidity.

"Child-proof means when a child plays with it, it won't accidentally shoot the child... It doesn't mean shooting a pregnant woman is okay," Riff Raff explained. Trust stuck his tongue out.

"We trusted you. Why did you shoot us?" Magenta asked.

"Your mama never told you, never trust a man who appears at the right time in the right place?" Trust asked, "Besides, I didn't tell you two to come on the ship."

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other.

Trust continued, "King Eros got a letter from DeLordy and now he thinks you two killed Prince Frank, so he sent six of his best assassins to capture and kill you. He will send more assassins if he doesn't see you tonight. He wants to see you two, dead or alive. You are lucky I got to you first and you are even luckier that I am his right hand man. I will help you."

"Why are you helping us?" Magenta asked.

"I like you..." Trust said to Riff Raff.

"Oh my god, I was always right. You two have slept together," Magenta said.

"No Magenta, how many times do I have to tell you? I never slept with him. You like me?" Riff Raff said, "Hell no, I am not gay! Or even bisexual."

"Not that kind of like... I mean you are my best buddy," said Trust.

"You don't 'love'-love Riff Raff?" Magenta asked.

"No, I don't have feeling for Riff Raff," said Trust, "Or do I?"

Riff Raff stared at him with hate. _Come on, Magenta is right beside me!_

"Nope, just kidding," said Trust.

"Well, maybe I am serious..." Two seconds later, he said, "-ly kidding." No one, but Trust himself, laughed at the joke.

Trust put his serious face on and started explaining his his plan, "So, here's the plan. When you see the King, you just tell the truth, decline everything and say you didn't murder Prince Frank."

Riff Raff looked to the floor and didn't say anything. Trust quickly realized something was wrong.

"You didn't kill the prince, did you?" Trust asked.

Magenta looked at Riff Raff and looked at Trust, "We did. We killed Frank."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that? King Eros and his Queen didn't have any child... Frank was the heir to both the Transsexual throne and the Transparent throne," Trust yelled at Riff Raff.

"He killed my child," said Riff Raff, "How could I live with myself if I let him stay alive?"

Trust heard what Riff Raff just said and he calm down, "I am so sorry, man. So, what are we going to do? Let's runaway to a distant planet."

"No, I will face the king and tell him what happen," said Riff Raff, "I won't let him hurt Magenta or my child. If anything happens to me, take good care of Magenta for me. Please."

"No worries, I won't let anything bad happens to you two," Trust sat down between Magenta and Riff Raff and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

* * *

Trust brought the siblings into the Transparent Palace ballroom and "forced" them to kneel down on the floor. Their mouths were covered with duct tape, so they couldn't talk or yell at the king. Eros waved his hand once and Trust walked out of the room. He smiled at Riff Raff and closed the door.

"So, you two killed my little Frank?" Eros asked and walked towards Riff Raff and Magenta. Eros and Anteros actually looked like each other very much. Eros was more muscular. He looked like a man with power. Well, not only looked like one, he was actually a man with power, indicated by his clean-shaved head. Anteros was a stay-home dad with black long hair.

Riff Raff nodded his head.

"Thank you for being so honest with me," Eros smiled, "I will let your death be less painful." He rubbed his hands together and was ready to strangle Riff Raff. Nothing felt better than choking his enemy with his own bare hands.

Suddenly the door slammed open and headlight of a space shuttle shined into the room. In front of the light, there was a dark shadow. The shadow was belong our Queen DeAnna. She walked into the ballroom.

"We finally meet again, DeAnna," said Eros, as DeAnna entered the empty room, "I haven't talked to you personally since Anteros's funeral." There were only four people in the room – King Eros, Queen DeAnna, Magenta and Riff Raff.

DeAnna looked around the room and asked, "Where are Indira and Himeros?"

Eros said coldly, "They were executed a few years back. They were cheating on me when I was on my trip to Intersexual. When I came back, opened the door, I caught them making _sins_ on MY bed together. I killed them with my bare hands. Have you ever witnessed someone you hated died, right in front of you? They stopped breathing while your hands were suffocating them? The feeling of their slowed-down heartbeat? I choked them with my own hand and then I cut off his most precious body part and shoved it in his mouth."

"Ha," DeAnna laughed sarcastically, "Executed? Cheating? What about us?"

"Don't act like you are better than me," said Eros. He had lost his mind, "Don't lie to me. I know the truth. I know you killed my dearest youngest brother, too."

"You don't know the whole truth. It was an accident," DeAnna defended herself, "He tried to kill me and he ran into my knife. It was self defense."

Eros laughed hysterically, "Accident? Ha… ha… ha…"

He stopped laughed and gazed at DeAnna, "I guess I am going to have my little accident today. I will accidentally kill this maid and this handyman." He pointed to their direction.

"You can kill me, but I won't let you hurt Magenta," Riff Raff stood up, ripped the tape off his mouth and pointed his anti-matter gun at Eros. Trust lose Riff Raff's tie and gave him his gun before bringing them to the ballroom.

"Riff Raff, put down your gun. I know you are not a murderer," said DeAnna. Riff Raff took his finger off the trigger and pointed the gun at the floor.

DeAnna shouted, "You cannot kill Magenta! She is the only legal heir of Transsexual and Transparent."

"Heir? What are you talking about? The only heir was Frank!" Eros asked confusedly.

"She is my daughter!" DeAnna replied.

Eros repeated after DeAnna, "Your daughter?"_ Could she be my..._

_It's time for the moment of truth._ "She is OUR daughter!" she screamed.


	26. The Grand Finale

I was going to call this chapter Happy Ending, but Anne Oying gave me a better name suggestion. Here comes the final chapter of my story.

**= 23. The Grand Finale =**

_"Let's do the time warp again!" Everyone dropped to the floor. Princess DeAnna was too tired after the time warp and didn't want to push herself up. Then someone lent the Princess a hand. It was Prince Eros, the man who DeAnna had always had a crush on._

_"Are you okay?" He pulled her up and asked, "Your face is all red."_

_DeAnna laughed nervously. Her face was red not because of the Time Warp. It was because of Eros. "I am okay... Haha. I just don't exercise too often, that's why my face is red."_

_"Don't you just love the Time Warp? Annual Transylvanian Convention is so much fun. I wish it's held semi-annually or maybe even monthly," Eros said. DeAnna was so lovely. He wished he could see her face more often. Why did she have to be his brother's fiance?_

_It was time for another song. DeAnna's Uncle Andy grabbed the microphone and started singing the Sweet Transvestite, but the music didn't interest Eros and DeAnna. _

_"The fishnets look better on you than your uncle," Eros said._

_"Why, thank you," DeAnna smiled._

_"He is a bit too overweight," Eros laughed._

_She couldn't agree more. "And overdressed," DeAnna added._

_While the dancing and music caught everyone's attention, DeAnna and Eros walked out to the balcony. "Did you know that the chorus of the Time Warp was the description of love making?" Eros asked._

_"Really, which line?" DeAnna asked. How could she know that? She had never tasted the forbidden fruit._

_"The line about pelvis trust," Eros said._

_"Oh," She couldn't carry on the conversation. He was more than she could take. She knew if they continued talking, they would end up doing something wrong at a wrong place. Before she could turn around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter._

_"You know, Anteros is not here," Eros kissed DeAnna softly, "Maybe I can show you what that line means."_

_"Let's go to a place more private," DeAnna held Eros's hand and brought him upstairs._

_"I've looking for a man, with red hair and maybe a tan. And he is good for relieving my t-t-t-tension~" While DeAnna was bringing Eros to her room, Lord Andy was still singing downstairs, "I'm just a sweet transvestite~ from Transsexual~ Transylvania~ Hit-it Anna-baby, I'm just a sweet transvestite~ from Transsexual Transylvania~" _

_Upstairs in the princess's suite, Eros kissed DeAnna greedily. He needed her so badly and couldn't wait to have more of her. He pushed her against the closet door and started ripping her corset off._

_"Did you know in Transylvanian mythology, Eros was the primordial god of sexual love and beauty?" Eros asked._

_She hesitated. This was the man she had been longing for, but he was also her fiance's brother. "Oh dear, we must not. I am marrying Anteros next year," She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed. He crawled on top of her. They kissed in passion again._

_His hands moved slowly on her thigh and took off her fishnets. He bit and sucked in her neck, then said, "The hell with Anteros. You are MINE tonight." _

_"Kiss me again. You are my god of sexual love!" She giggled. _

_He knew she was never, or would never be his. He just wanted that one single night. That was their night._

_The two naked bodies tangled up on the bed inside the Princess's suite, moaning in absolute pleasure. Downstairs, people were doing the Time Warp again._

* * *

"This cheap maid is my daughter?" Eros asked. He looked at Magenta and couldn't take his eyes off her. If DeAnna hadn't pointed out, he would never notice how much Magenta resembled DeAnna.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the night of Annual Transylvania Convention, thirty years ago. It was our first night, our only night," DeAnna said, "It was my first time, and I gave it to you."

"Of course I remember. It was my first time too. You were fabulous. Indira was nothing, compares to you. I have always loved you ever since we were children, but you were engaged to my brother." He turned and looked at Magenta, "You are twenty-nine?"

Magenta nodded her head as her mouth was still covered by duct tape. She wasn't untied by Trust when he walked them into the ballroom.

"And she even got your red hair," DeAnna said.

"I can't believe I shaved my beautiful hair for that bitch that cheated on me," Eros rubbed his slaved head, "And Magenta has your eyes."

DeAnna and Eros stopped their argument to admire the creation of their little Time Warp, their art, "I know. Roxy always told me she looked a lot like me." She walked over, ripped off the tape and untied Magenta.

"Are you really my mother?" Magenta asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I have asked you so many times."

"I am sorry, Magenta. I love you," DeAnna said, "You know, it's not easy to tell someone that I am their mother."

Magenta thought to herself. She should have noticed this earlier. DeAnna took them in after Roxy died. The old woman who told Magenta that she looked like her mother, right before Anteros was killed. Riff Raff and Magenta killed Frank, but DeAnna forgave them. She even killed DeLordy for them. It's true that DeAnna loved Magenta unconditionally.

DeAnna said to Eros, "You executed Himeros and Indira for cheating on you? We are no better than them."

"But we weren't married to other people when we have our daughter," said Eros, "I was married to Indira when she cheated on me. You know how easy I get jealous, just like Frank and Anteros." _Frank,_ his thought drove back to his purpose of the night.

"Now, would you excuse me? I have to kill this man who killed my nephew," Eros said.

"No," Magenta stood between Riff Raff and Eros, and she yelled at her father, "I won't let you hurt my husband."

"Why are you protecting him? He killed your brother," Eros asked.

"I love him," Magenta said, "He has been my family since the day I was born."

"Husband comes; husband goes," Eros said, "You can marry someone more presentable than this handyman after I kill him."

"Riff Raff only killed Frank because he hurt them. Their years on Earth were like a living hell," DeAnna said. However, Eros didn't seem to be touched.

DeAnna continued and asked, "Magenta is with child. Do you want to see your grandchild growing up without a father?"

"You are pregnant?" Magenta didn't say anything. Knowing that he wasn't on Magenta's side when she grew up, Eros held on to his murderous thought, "Well, why should I care about my nephew when I have a daughter of my own? The baby is innocent, so I should not kill my grandchild's father. Am I right?" He smiled.

"Looks like that has been settled. Now I have something to ask you," DeAnna said to Eros. Eros nodded his head and DeAnna proceeded.

"Why didn't you call me after the night? You even stopped picking up my calls," DeAnna complained, "I was waiting. I gave my heart and my virginity to you. Did you know how hard it was to hide a pregnancy from my mother? Although Roxy was helping me, it was tough to go through those nine months. If you have picked up the phone, maybe Magena wouldn't be a love child."

"I didn't know what to do. We made a mistake," Eros said, "We were drunk and you were engaged to Anteros."

"Don't blame the alcohol. You knew we were not drunk," DeAnna said, "I wanted to give myself to you and you wanted to take me."

"I was a mistake?" Magenta asked.

"You were, but you were the only mistake I would gladly make again," DeAnna said.

DeAnna used her fingers to poke Eros's chest, "I have always loved you. Even during my wedding ceremony, the whole time, I was wondering if you would step up and stop me from marrying your little brother. But where were you? You were at a frat party in Trans-Unliversity, humping some sluts. You didn't even attend my wedding."

Eros grabbed DeAnna and stopped her from poking him hard in the chest. He confessed his feeling for her, "I wasn't at a party. I lied. I was outside the church, crying, asking myself why I would let my brother marry the only woman I truly wanted. I couldn't force myself to go inside. I loved you too much, and I still do." He pulled her close and forced his lips against hers. She kissed him back, "Me too."

Eros kneed, "I don't have a ring with me right now, but DeAnna Furter..."

"Yes," DeAnna replied.

He proposed, "Would you like to pass your Transsexual throne to our daughter and spend the rest of your life staying with me, here in Transparent?"

"Yes!" DeAnna squealed.

Eros was ready to rip DeAnna's dress off, but DeAnna said, "Not in front of our daughter," So he brought her into his room. At the same time, Riff Raff and Magenta walked out off the ballroom. Trust was waiting outside next to the two spaceships.

"So, what happened? You didn't kill my King, right?" He asked.

"It turns out the Queen is my mother-in-law. She is going to be the Queen of Transparent and Magenta is going to be the Queen of Transsexual," Riff Raff said.

"Let us tell you what happened inside the ballroom," Magenta said, "while you fly us back to Transsexual."

* * *

Shortly after, DeAnna and Eros got married. Like she promised, DeAnna passed her throne to Magenta before she moved to Transparent to live with Eros. And of course, they announced to their people that Magenta was born a Royal, so Magenta would be qualified for the throne. They were expecting opposition noise and riot, but people really didn't give a *beep* about who their Queen was as long as she would be a good leader.

Magenta turned out to be a great queen. Well, she was born to be a good Queen, much more qualified that Frank would ever be. While Magenta was born to rule, Riff Raff was born to fight.

Shortly after Magenta was crowned, Riff Raff was granted to be the Duke of Moonrench Shore. He and Magenta used to enjoy the moonshine on the shore when they were kids. Being a natural warrior, he built his own army and won fifty-five battles against the Intersylvanian army within five months. He resolved the war tension between Transylvania and Intersylvania which lasted the past forty years. Riff Raff had truly lived up to his father's name.

Several months later, Magenta gave birth to twins. The girl had blond straight hair and the boy had red curly hair. The couple had agreed to name their babies after their best friends.

They named the girl Laura Roxie. Laura was Columbia's birth name and Roxie was of course from Lady Roxy. If it wasn't for Lady Roxy, Magenta would probably be abandoned by Old Queen Anna and either was left to die or grew up in some poor family.

They wanted to name the boy Trust, but Trust claimed that they could only name a boy after a dead person and he was pretty much alive. However, if Trust didn't get to them first when Eros wanted to kill them, they would probably be killed by other assassins and Magenta would never by the Queen, or they would return to Earth and probably have a doctor TV show as they loved Earthling TV so much and Riff Raff was a license doctor. So, at the end, they settled on the name, Edmond Trust, which Edmond was Eddie's formal name.

Not only finding a good first name was hard. In this family, determining a last name was even harder. Eros didn't really care about last name. He respected Lord Ritz Vitus and Riff Raff was a war hero too. He knew his grandchild would be proud to be a Vitus. However, DeAnna wanted the babies to use Furter as they would be getting the throne in the future. Furter was the last name that got passed on for generations. She couldn't let that be lost.

And finally, they agreed that Edmond would use the last name Vitus and take the Transparent throne in the future. Laura would take the Transsexual throne and use Vitus as her last name. However, when she got married and had children, her children would use Furter as their last name. Like the tradition, the boy got Transparent, and the girl got Transsexual.

* * *

It was Eros's seventy-fifth birthday. It had been four years since he passed the throne to Edmond. Eros and DeAnna had been travelling the world and enjoying their retirement. They were on Earth, enjoying the sunset on a beach. They didn't get to see the sun in Transylvania.

"The sky is beautiful, no doubt why Frank liked the Earth so much," said DeAnna.

"I have always wondered what would happen if you and I have stayed together," Eros said.

"And what do you think would happen?" DeAnna asked.

"I would be your man-queen. You wouldn't have to give Magenta to Roxy. So, maybe Magenta would not be married to Riff Raff and then we wouldn't have those amazing grandchildren. Himeros would be the king and marry Indira. They would have a couple children. Anteros would marry some girl from his fan club," Eros said.

"Maybe they all would still be alive," DeAnna said, "You know, I killed Anteros for you. He learnt I had slept with you and he tried to kill me."

"Self defense, right?" Eros joked.

"Yes, self defense," DeAnna smiled back.

**= The End =**

* * *

You know what... I am really not good at writing endings for stories, but I hope you like this one.

To all the readers who have supported me, (ordered alphabetically) **amy-fielding**, **Anne Oying**, **Azzi Turner**, **AudeliaMarlowe**, [blank], **ColumbiaandEddieForeva**, **FrankieFan82**, **hippiechic1967**, **Jenny27261**, **KungFuHime2009**, **livi harkness**, **Loz-89**, **Lumière-Lights-My-Life** (now known as TudorGurl43), **MadAsATapper**, **magentalover**, and **ProudDyspraxicWriter**. (Hope I didn't miss anyone.) Thank you, thank you, thank you... I couldn't do it without you!

Special thanks to Amy, Azzi and Lyndsee. They have been sticking around since chapter 1. Hugs and Kisses.

To future readers: Even if you are reading this story 5 years after this has been posted, I am still glad to see your reviews. So, go ahead and click the review button now :)

(I accept anonymous reviews too.)


End file.
